New Beginings
by Edward the spiderqueen
Summary: An unfortunate encounter with Naraku sparks a romance between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru but is Naraku finished with Inuyasha? warning rape, incest, lemon scene, boyboy pairing formally known as Tragedy Means New Beginings jsyk, mpreg
1. chapter 1

Warnings: yaoi, rape, incest, boy/boy pairings

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA! COME BACK!"

Said hanyou ignored Kagome's voice as he ran through the forest, silver hair streaming behind him. He ran, dodging branches and boulders, until he couldn't hear the concerned voices of his friends pleading for him to come back. Unbeknownced to him, someone was following his progress through the woods.

Inuyasha finally stopped when he came to the edge of a jagged cliff. Pain lashed through his stomach and he dropped to the ground, biting his lip to keep from crying out.

"Damn…" he muttered under his breath as more pain ripped though his abdomen. Someone behind him chuckled evilly at his plight and Inuyasha stiffened, recognizing the voice of his enemy.

"Naraku."

"You don't look very happy to see me, Inuyasha, that hurts," said the spider demon. "I can see your having a difficult time, seeing how this is the first you've experienced heat. Maybe I can help you."

'So that's what's wrong with me,' Inuyasha thought recalling the last few days when he had first starting not feeling too well. Kagome had asked him again and again if he felt alright and if he wanted to go see Kaude. He figured it would pass in a few hours and didn't want to go back because he'd have to pass through his brother's lands.

Naraku walked over to where Inuyasha was trying to sit up using the tetsusaiga to lean on. He kicked the sword away from him and kneeled down until he was inches away from the dog demon's face. He admired the beautiful eyes, always full of emotion. You could always tell what Inuyasha was feeling just by looking at his eyes. Right now he saw fear, anger, hatred, and confusion. He smirked.

"You're very beautiful, you know that?" asked Naraku and captured his lips in a possesive kiss.


	2. chapter 2

Warnings: yaoi, rape, incest, slight swearing, boy/boy pairings

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I don't own it.

Just want to add a quick note to thank my reviewers, you guys rock.

Inuyasha pulled away from the other half demon in disgust.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he said and tried to punch him. Naraku caught his fist and used it to pull him forward into another kiss.

Again he tried to pull away but instead found himself lying on his back with his arms pinned above his head and Naraku straddling his hips.

Inuyasha tried moving his arms but they were still being held down. Meanwhile, Naraku had managed to slip his tongue into the others mouth and was exploring every corner of the wet cavern. Inuyasha had to force himself to not be sick.

Naraku moved from his mouth to his neck leaving bite marks. He stopped when he reached the start of the red fire rat suit. Grinning he whispered in Inuyasha's ear, "Let's see how you look without this!" In one movement he had the piece of clothing torn to shreds and was staring down at the other's perfectly toned chest.

Naraku then tore off the rest of the hanyou's clothes. He watched in fascination as the extent of what he planned to do sunk in. Inuyasha's eyes showed his anger and fear. He started to struggle again as Naraku removed his own clothes exposing his throbbing member.

The red eyed demon leaned down and met Inuyasha's in a bruising kiss. He raked his nails down the golden eyed hanyou's chest and Inuyasha realized that his arms were tied with something.

He started to panic when Naraku forced his legs apart.

"This will hurt," Naraku whispered and plunged himself inside Inuyasha. Moans were mixed with screams as Naraku started moving in and out of Inuyasha, slowly at first, then faster and faster. Inuyasha felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside out. Naraku was biting and clawing at Inuyasha and he was bleeding all along his neck and chest.

'Just let me die now,' Inuyasha thought desperately. Finally Naraku came inside of him and pulled out panting. He stood and admired his work, smiling at the blood that coated the hanyou.

"Red really is your color," he said laughing. Inuyasha didn't have the strength to even glare at him. His body couldn't take anymore and he fell into darkness. He didn't even hear Naraku's last words,

"I'll be back."


	3. chapter 3

Warnings: yaoi, incest, maybe swearing

Disclaimer: I hate these things. Okay, I don't own Inuyasha and if I did Sess and Inu would be a pairing on the show.

Once again I'd like to thank all of my reviewers. You guys are so awesome.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

The emotionless face turned to look down at the small toad-like demon. "What is it Jaken?" he asked not the bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice.

Jaken gulped and said, "Y-your brothers c-c-companions are headed this way."

Sesshomaru surprised himself, usually he would have sensed any other presences long before Jaken. He blamed his inattention on his thoughts, lately for some reason as yet unknown to him, he had been thinking about his brother. He didn't know what was wrong with himself. He was shaken out of his thoughts again by another voice.

"Are we going to visit aunt Inu?" asked Rin. She was walking a little ways behind Sesshomaru holding the two headed dragon Ah Un. (A/N: is that how you spell it?)

Sesshomaru smirked mentally; he had no idea where she had come up with the nickname for his brother. Still amused he sniffed the air; yes he defiantly could smell the humans and the small fox demon but not his brother, oddly. There was however something else he smelled but is was too far away to tell what it was. He ignored it and turned a little to avoid his brother's friends.

"Lord Sesshomaru has more important things to do than visit his vile half-breed-" Sesshomaru gave him a look that shut him up.

About half an hour later, Sesshomaru stopped in a small clearing. It was almost dark and he knew that Rin would be tired soon. He left Jaken and Rin to set up camp while he patrolled the surrounding area for possible threats. He hadn't gone too far when he caught a whiff of that scent that he hadn't been able to identify earlier. Curious, the youkai started walking toward it.

Presently, he came to a sort of clearing that led the edge of a steep cliff. Here was the origin of the delicious smell, Sesshomaru recognized it as heat, but it was mixed with blood and a very familiar smell.

'Inuyasha!' the youkai realized. He was shocked to find his brother as the source of the scents. He was lying on the ground a few feet away from the edge of the cliff. He was apparently unconscious and had wounds covering his body. Most of the blood was running down his thighs but there were also claw and bite marks on his chest and neck. The red substance also matted his beautiful silver hair. The tetsusaiga was several feet to the hanyou's right, as if it had been tossed to the side by someone.

Sesshomaru, to say the least, was shocked, his eyes were slightly widened. How could this happen? Who would do this to his Inuyasha? Presently, another scent came to him and he knew. 'Naraku,' he thought angrily. Sesshomaru wanted to go find and kill the bastard right then. His eyes narrowed and the venom in his claws hissed, but a soft moan from Inuyasha brought him back to reality. He would deal with Naraku later, right now someone else needed him.

'Why do you care so much about the half breed?' a sly voice in the backhis mind asked him. Sesshomaru didn't answer, mostly because he didn't have one.

Gently, he gathered the hanyou in his arms and made his way back toward camp. Instead of actually walking through the clearing where Rin and Jaken were, he made his way around following the sound of running water.


	4. chapter 4

Warning: yaoi, may be swearing, incest

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Random quote:

"Sometimes… when I laugh…I pee a little." –Amelia, my older sister. (yes, there are more of me, unfortunately)

Sesshomaru gently carried the unconscious Inuyasha into the water until he was about waist deep in it. Then, he started to slowly clean the hanyou's wounds.

Sesshomaru's POV

I cleaned my brother's, no, half-brother's wounds as carefully as I could manage. The blood had clotted leaving ugly red marks all over his perfect skin. Just looking at it made me angrier than I've been in a long time. Naraku is going to pay for this, dearly.

As I was thinking of ways to slowly kill Naraku and washing Inuyasha's wounds he began to moan. He seemed to be having some kind of nightmare. The moon was high in the sky as I carried him out of the water and to the river bank. Moonlight doesn't seem to be as much a part of him as it is me. No, he's more a child of the sun, it fits.

I dressed him in the top part of my kimono. I'm taller so it went down to about his mid-thigh. I left him lying at the base of a nearby tree off the bank wrapped in my bowa while I walked around sensing for any threats. He was still in heat and that would attract other demons. In his current state he couldn't fight them off by himself and he might end up worse than he is now. I would not stand for that in the slightest.

For some reason a voice in the back of my mind is telling me I could take care of that easily. I push that out of my mind. Although the idea doesn't disgust me as much as it probably should I don't think he feels like that toward me.

After the search for any other demons comes up fruitless I can make my way back to watch over my brother. I make my way back to find the hanyou whimpering in his sleep. I suppose that nightmare has intensified by the look of fear marring his features.

For some reason I feel the need to comfort him. I kneel down and lightly stroke his hair. This seems to quiet him and he leans into my touch. I sit next to him and take him in my arms leaning against the tree.

No one can get you now, brother. Not while I'm here.

Inuyasha's POV

I don't want to wake up. Ever. It's warm here and for some reason I feel safe. But I'm starting to hurt. Everywhere, it seems. Then the pain in my lower stomach that I was feeling yesterday comes back with a vengeance. I gasp, biting my lip in pain, and open my eyes.

How the hell did I get here? I remember this pain and running away from the others. Then my meeting with Naraku…I must have passed out.

The pain finally subsides and I notice that I'm leaning against someone. Immediately I tense. It doesn't smell like Naraku, it's more familiar, but who? Then it hits me and I turn my head slowly to confirm.

Sesshomaru.

Now I notice the river and my damp hair, along with my change in clothes. How the hell did he find me? Why would he help me?

He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. Wait, where did that come from? I should probably be fighting for my life right now, but instead I'm wrapped in his arms. (A/N: he's got both arms in this fic, get over it)

Normal POV

Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha stir in his arms and slowly opened his eyes. The look on the hanyou's face was priceless, Sesshomaru almost smiled. Almost. He could tell that Inuyasha had figured out what had happened. Suddenly the half-breed clutched his stomach and rolled away from his brother. A barely audible moan escaped his lips as the pain subside after a few moments.

"Are you alright, Inuyasha?" asked Sesshomaru. Inuyasha turned around in surprise. His brother, one of the most feared of youkai, who had fought with him on several occasions, had just asked about his health?

Inuyasha, not knowing how to deal with this previously undiscovered side of his older brother answered with sarcasm. "Do I look like I'm alight?"

"You don't look so bad, considering what you've gone been through."

Inuyasha's eyes darkened at the mention of 'what he'd been through.' Sesshomaru just looked at him not fazed by the death glare his little brother was giving him. After a few minutes of a pointless stare down that Inuyasha was losing, Sesshomaru stood.

"Where're you going?" Inuyasha asked in a not too friendly tone.

"I'm going to find something to eat, care to join me?" Inuyasha nodded and they sped off into the forest, quickly tracking down a herd of deer. As they were finishing their meal, Inuyasha thought he heard something. Knowing his brother had better hearing than himself he turned to Sesshomaru.

"Your friends are looking for you," Sesshomaru answered the unspoken question. "Go, I have to return to Rin." Inuyasha nodded and sped off in the direction of the now louder voices. Sesshomaru mentally told himself to check on him later as he returned to camp.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: yaoi, may be swearing, incest

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

'I wonder what he's doing right now?' Inuyasha thought. It'd been two weeks since the 'incident' with Naraku and he found himself thinking more and more about his brother. His friends didn't understand why he woke up screaming most nights nor did they understand why he was suddenly quiet most of the time. They had finally stopped asking him where he'd gone that day and he didn't feel the need to tell them.

Right now Inuyasha was in a tree staring wistfully at the full moon. It reminded him of a certain youkai he found he couldn't stop thinking about.

'So you do like him,' said a voice in the back of his mind.

'No!'

'Liar.'

Yeah, that voice had been talking to him for awhile now, always talking to him at odd times. His thoughts drifting lazily, he finally went into a restless sleep.

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha's sensitive ears twitched at sound of Kagome's voice. 'Doesn't she know how loud she's being?' he thought to himself. He shook himself fully awake and was just about to jump down from the tree he was in when he heard the dreaded word.

"SIT!"

With an extremely ungraceful 'thud' Inuyasha fell out of the tree.

'I'm gonna kill her for that.'

"What the hell did you do that for, bitch!" he yelled.

The miko walked over to him calmly, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo followed.

"We woke up and you weren't in camp so we came looking for you," said the monk calmly.

"We were worried," added Sango.

"You've got a nice way of showing it," Inuyasha muttered underneath his breath. Kagome just smirked at him.

"We just wanted to tell you that we're not too far away from Kaede's village, if we hurry we can get there by nightfall," she said.

"Feh, let's go then," he answered indifferently.

They reached the village just as the sun was about to set. The old woman welcomed them and told them to spend the night. The girls helped her prepare dinner while Inuyasha and Miroku took Shippo outside.

After about and hour, the women called them into the hut. Inuyasha ate little and tried to brush off the shocked expressions on everyone's face.

That night, the dream came to him again. It seemed that every night his subconscious forced him to relive that terrible day. He had woken up a few hours before dawn in a cold sweat.

Carefully, so as not to wake the sleeping humans, he got up and made his way out of the hut towards the forest named for him. The moon was high in the sky and he once again found himself thinking of a certain youkai.

"What are you doing now, Sesshomaru?" he wondered aloud.

"Keeping my eye on you, little brother," came the voice of said demon. Startled, the hanyou turned around quickly and found himself face to face with his brother. They stared at each other for a moment before Sesshomaru leaned in and captured Inuyasha's lips with his own.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own it

Warning: INSEST, boy/boy pairing, might be swearing

A/N: For Gods' sake, I know they're brothers! I don't care if you don't like the freakin' pairing or not, it's not like I'm forcing ya'll to read this. Oh, and, Kagamoesiun I tried to make this chapter longer but just let me know if it's still too short.

Thanks to all my reviewers.

Inuyasha, instead of pulling away, leaned into the kiss. He found Sesshomaru asking for entrance and he complied, letting the youkai explore every inch of his mouth. After a while the need for air became apparent and they broke away reluctantly, panting for breath.

"Sess, what…?" stammered Inuyasha trying to form a coherent thought. He failed miserably as Sess once again captured his lips. Inuyasha twined his arms around the tallerdemon, letting his fingers run through the soft, white hair at the base of his neck.

Sesshomaru, in turn, had his arms wrapped around Inuyasha's waist resting in the small of his back.

After what seemed like an eternity to Inuyasha, they broke apart and just gazed into each other's golden eyes. Inuyasha, realizing he was still holding onto Sesshomaru, pulled away with a blush tinting his cheeks.

Sesshomaru wanted to growl at the loss of contact but held his tongue when he spied the guarded expression on his half brother's face.

"Why have you been watching me?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru blinked in surprise at the question and at the angry tone in his brother's voice.

"I'm not allowed to check up on my brother every once in awhile?" he answered coolly.

Inuyasha didn't answer and Sesshomaru sighed, knowing that approach wouldn't work. "You're going to make me say it?" The hanyou continued to glare at him and he took that as a yes.

"I've been worried about you, alright?"

"Why?"

Sesshomaru surpressed the urge to sigh again and answered, "Because, believe it or not, I actually care about what happens to you. You haven't been sleeping or eating well and you won't, can't, talk to your friends about what happened to you, they wouldn't understand."

Inuyasha bristled at the mention of the 'incident' with Naraku, but Sesshomaru continued, "You have no outlet for your pent up emotions other than fighting, and believe me, sometimes that doesn't help. So basicly, I'm the only one to even know what happened."

"You're point?"

"I suppose what I'm saying is… if you need to talk to someone…I'm here." He nearly whispered the last part.

"Sess?"

He looked up just in time to catch the hanyou as he raced into his arms.

"I love you, but I was so scared to tell you," he murmured into the other's chest.

Instead of answering him, Sesshomaru lifted his chin and expressed how he felt with a tender kiss.

Neither one notice the pair of enraged red eyes watching them. Suddenly, Kagome's voice rang out through the forest.

"INUYASHA! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Damnit," said hanyou muttered pulling away from his brother, "maybe you should-" but Sesshomaru had already gone. Just in time as a ruffled looking Miroku burst through the brush.

"There you are," said the monk a little out of breath but otherwise maintaining his cool demeanor.

"Kagome has been worried, we woke up and you weren't in the hut."

"Really?" Inuyasha stated sarcasticly.

The monk nodded solemnly ignoring his tone. "It's nearly time for breakfast, shall we head back?"

Inuyasha cursed mentally as another shout rang through the forest, he hadn't meant to be gone that long.

"Sure, why the hell not?"

"And just where were you! I was worried sick! You can't just-" Inuyasha tuned out the pissed miko, as usual, when she started on one of her rants. Instead his thoughts turned to more pleasant things, the developing relationship with his older brother, for example.

While he hadn't actually said he loved him, Inuyasha didn't need to hear it. While some humans thought that relationships between members of the same gender, much less the same family, was wrong, to demons it was natural. It didn't matter to demons the gender of their partner, love was love no matter what form it was in. Not to mention the fact that matches were made between members of the same family all the time in royal demon lines, to keep the blood pure.

In short Inuyasha wasn't worried about what other demon's would think of their relationship, it was his human friends that worried him. Sango might understand, she knew all about demons and their habits being raised as an exterminator. Miroku also was well versed on their ways, so he might understand.

So it wasn't really those two's reactionhe was worried about, it was-

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!"

Kagome.

The miko shouting at him shook him out of his now not so happy thoughts.

"Um…no."

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo promptly left the hut as Kagome started going again. Inuyasha once again let his thoughts drift to a certain golden eyed demon.

About an hour and five 'sits' later, Kagome was more than a little worried. She had been yelling at Inuyasha for most of the morning and he was completely tuning her out. Not that he didn't do that often but usually he would yell at her after awhile. Today, he seemed to be lost in his own little world, and he seemed…happy.

Right now he was sitting across from her while they ate breakfast. At least his appetite was back, he hadn't been eating much lately. Or talking. And he kept disappearing, usually early in the mornings or late at night.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she cenced two shinkon shards comeing towards them fast. Worried, she made eye contact with Inuyasha only to find him not on high alert like he would be if there was potential danger. Then it dawned on her as two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and lifted her up from behind.

"Koga!" she squealed in delight. Her answer was a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Good to see you again, Koga," Miroku said calmly. He stole a glance at the half breed to see how he was taking Koga's greeting to Kagome. What he saw made him do a double take. Instead of looking like he was about to kill the wolf prince, Inuyasha looked, calm?

Miroku looked at Sango to see if she had noticed Inuyasha's strange behavior. She had and was looking from him to Inuyasha with slightly widened eyes. Quickly, she composed herself just as Koga looked her way.

"So, why are you here?" asked Sango as she offered the wolf demon some fish.

"I came to warn you that some of my men spotted Sesshomaru in this territory. Honestly, I'm surprised he hasn't shown up yet seeing as he still after that sword of yours," Koga said pointing to the tetsusaiga at Inuyasha's side.

"That's all?" asked Inuyasha.

"No, I also wanted to ask you why I haven't seen Naraku around lately," answered Koga.

Inuyasha stiffened at the mention of the half demon, a motion that didn't go unnoticed by Miroku.

"I've noticed that too, and I'm not sure," said Kagome.

"What, do we want him to come back or something?" asked Shippo. "Even if he does, Inuyasha can take him."

Miroku resolved to talk to Inuyasha later when he saw the almost, fearful look in his eyes though the rest of his face didn't show it.

"So, what's our next move?" asked Sango.

"We can't really do anything until Naraku makes his move, and I really should be checking in at home," said Kagome.

"That's true, and we'll send Inuyasha for you if anything happens here," added Miroku.

"Feh."

"Okay, I'll leave first thing tomorrow, let me tell Kaude and go pack," said Kagome as she headed back to the hut.

"I'll help," offered Sango and she rang after the girl, Shippo close behind.

"Inuyasha, I need to talk to you," said Miroku as soon as the others were out of sight.


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: slight swearing, boy/boy pairing, incest, you guys know the drill

Disclaimer: don't own

A/N: thank you people who reviewed, you really cheered me up

Inuyasha sighed inaudably, he could very well guess what the monk wanted to talk about. He followed Miroku into a clearing where they sat down, leaning against a huge oak tree. The sky was perfect, with only a few clouds floating around lazily. Inuyasha found himself looking more at these than face the scrutiny he was under by his friend.

"Are you going to talk, or are we going to sit here all day?" he asked impatiently. Miroku sighed, almost smiling at the familiar sarcasm in his friend's voice.

"We are going to talk, Inuyasha, if you'll look at me," he answered calmly.

Inuyasha raised his eyes to Miroku's slowly trying his best to ignore the concern he saw there.

"I'm worried about you, Inuyasha, you've been acting strangely," Miroku started.

"Feh, strangely?"

"Yes, like when Koga kissed Kagome you just sat there. Under normal circumstances you would have…been angry."

Inuyasha snorted, angry was a delicate way of putting it. 'Under normal circumstances' he would have kicked Koga's ass.

"That's not all the," the monk continued, "You haven't been eating much, you always disappear, and whenever we try to talk to you about it, you either ignore us or get defensive."

"What do you mean, defensive!"

"Exactly my point, now tell me what's wrong with you."

At first Inuyasha was reluctant but after some coaxing and quite a few threats, he told him.

"A few weeks ago…Naraku, well, raped me." The rest was a lot easier after that statement. He covered everything he was going through, excluding his relationship with Sesshomaru but including the fact that he had saved him. When he was done, Miroku was speechless.

Finally he said something. "I'm glad you told me, but does anyone else know other than Sesshomaru?"

"Don't tell the others!" Inuyasha practically shouted.

Miroku was about to ask why not when they heard Kagome and Sango calling for them.

"GUYS, I'M LEAVING!" yelled the miko.

She and Sango were standing at the well when Miroku and Inuyasha came though the trees. Kagome was saying goodbye to Shippo and promising to bring him a really big lolly pop if he was good.

She straightened when the boys approached so she could tell them goodbye also.

"I'll be home for three weeks, but if Naraku shows up send Inuyasha for me, okay?" she told them.

Everyone nodded and after a few more goodbyes, she went through the well.

That night, while the other's were asleep in Keade's hut, Inuyasha woke from another nightmare. Quietly, he made his way outside, making sure not to wake the others.

'The stars are beautiful tonight,' he thought as he wandered towards the woods. Then he smelled something, or rather,someone familiar. Strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist from behind as a voice in his ear said, "If I was an enemy, you would be dead by now."

Inuyasha turned around in his brother's arms until he faced him. "Baka, I knew it was you."

He studied his older brother's face for a moment before closing the space between them and attaching his lips firmly to the others. Sesshomaru deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue between Inuyasha's lips.

They explored each others mouths until they parted, gasping for air.

"Another nightmare?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha nodded silently and held Sesshomaru closer.

"You really should get some sleep," the taller demon stated, "come on."

He led Inuyasha to a nearby tree and had him lay down with his head in his lap while he leaned against the thick trunk stroking his hair. At first, Inuyasha was tense but finally let sleep claim him. The last thing he knew before he fell asleep was the feeling of total safety and love he felt when he was with Sesshomaru. For the first time in what felt like forever, the nightmares didn't come.

"You will pay for trying to take what is rightfully mine, Sesshomaru," whispered a voice in the dark, but it was too soft for even the youkai to hear as he watched over Inuyasha.


	8. Chapter 8

Warnings: incest, swearing, you get the picture

Disclaimer: let me check…nope, still don't own it but if someone wanted to get me a really nice birthday present…

Inuyasha woke up to a sight that very few had ever seen: Sesshomaru was, totally and unquestionably, asleep.

'He looks like an angel,' the hanyou mused as he untangled himself from his brother's grasp. He was having a rather difficult time trying not to wake the other but finally succeeded. After taking one more look at his brother, Inuyasha turned and followed the sound of running water to the nearby stream.

Inuyasha looked at his reflection in the water for a moment before leaning over the edge of the bank to drink. He noted that the dark circles under his eyes looked lighter and his face wasn't so pale. A small smile graced his lips as he thought about the cause of his undisturbed sleep. The smile froze on his lips when he glanced at the water again, he wasn't alone.

"Naraku," he growled.

Inuyasha turned around quickly drawing his sword and saw…nothing.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru was standing next to him. Inuyasha jumped and spun to face him.

"What'd ya sneak up on me for?"

The taller demon raised an eyebrow slightly but didn't say anything. Inuyasha took his silent look as a 'What do you mean?' and rolled his eyes.

"I could've sworn Naraku was here a minute ago…" he mumbled under his breath.

"What?" asked Sesshomaru sharply. He glanced around, tense, and put his arm around Inuyasha's waist.

Inuyasha almost smirked at his brother's protectiveness of him but held it in. "I think I was just imagining things," he said instead.

Sesshomaru didn't look convinced and kept his arm around Inuyasha.

"I think that we should go back to the village," said Sesshomaru. The other nodded so they started out. Inuyasha was strangely quiet walking through the forest and Sesshomaru asked him if something was wrong.

"Well," he started then changed his mind, " never mind."

"What?" prodded Sesshomaru, "You can tell me."

They walked in silence for a few more minutes, Inuyasha seemed to find the ground extremely interesting. Finally, he spoke up.

"It's just that, well, I haven't told my friends about you, and I've been worrying how they'll react once they know."

Sesshomaru almost laughed, or got about as close as he ever did to it. Who cared what a bunch of humans thought? He didn't understand how humans frowned on things that demons considered quite normal. But if his brother was concerned with his friends reactions to their relationship, he'd at least pretend to be too.

"If they're really your friends, they'll respect your decisions even if they don't necessarily agree with you," he said.

Inuyasha thought about this a minute then smiled. "I guess you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

"Arrogant bastard."

Sesshomaru smirked. "I try."

"Hey, Sess?" Inuyasha stopped at the edge of the woods near the village. Sesshomaru stopped too and waited for his brother to say something.

"Would you mind if I told them about, you know, us? Now?"

"I already said you should tell them, why are you asking my permission?" he asked curiously.

"I really don't know, it just, felt like the thing to do. Oh, and I want you there with me when I tell them, if you don't mind coming with."

Sesshomaru had been planning to leave but couldn't resist the pleading look his brother gave him, so he nodded.

Inuyasha smiled and grabbed his hand, walking into the village and making a bee line for Kaede's hut where he knew Miroku and Sango were.

Shippo was playing just outside the door of the hut when he saw Inuyasha coming towards him. The greeting he was about to shout died on his lips when he caught sight of Sesshomaru with his arm around the hanyou.

"SANGO! MIROKU!" he shouted and dived for the door. Inuyasha laughed at the sound of yelling and confused voices coming from within the small hut and Sesshomaru let a small smirk grace his lips.

A few seconds later Shippo came bounding out of the hut closely followed by Miroku and Sango. Both had their weapons at the ready, Sango was ready to throw her boomerang and Miroku to uncover his cursed hand.

"Oh great," Inuyasha muttered rolling his eyes.

"You were expecting something different?" asked Sesshomaru sarcastically.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing!" asked Miroku.

"Why's Sesshomaru here?" added Sango. She still held her boomerang bone but Miroku had lowered his hand to his side.

"Okay, there's really no easy way to say this but-" Inuyasha was cut off when Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed him. Instinctively Inuyasha kissed him back, much to the astonishment of his friends.

The others stood there not believing their eyes. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were…? Was this some kind of trick? And illusion created by Naraku to keep them distracted?

Miroku was the first to find his voice, "Um, well, this is, um, unexpected."

"Last I checked you two hated each other," added Sango.

"And the fact that he's your brother!" Shippo practically shouted.

"Your point?" Sesshomaru stated coldly.

Shippo was about to reply to the taiyoukai's challenge but Sango grabbed him and firmly told him to go inside the hut .

"I'll explain later," was all she said when he protested.

"So, how long have you been-" Miroku said when Shippo was gone but Inuyasha interrupted him nervously.

"You guys don't have a problem with this?"

"As I understand, this is perfectly normal to demons," said Sango, "and I have no objections, it's just that I thought-"

"You and Kagome would end up together," finished Miroku for her.

"She has Koga, remember?" Inuyasha snorted. "I mean, not that I'm not happy for her," he added quickly, catching Sesshomaru's amused glance.

"Well, I'm happy that you decided to tell us," said Miroku giving the hanyou a meaningful look. Inuyasha brushed it off, he was just happy that his friends accepted him.

"You are going to tell Kagome, right?" asked Sango. Inuyasha looked uneasy but nodded.

"I'm sure she'll understand," Miroku said. He had noticed Inuyasha's tense look and was trying to put his fears at rest. "She won't be back from her time for a couple of weeks yet."

"Are ye staying the night, Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Kaede. She had come up behind the group totally unnoticed, which slightly disturbed Sesshomaru though he didn't show it.

"No," he said with a hint of haughtiness in his voice undetected by everyone but his brother.

"Can you at least stay for dinner?" Inuyasha pleaded. Sesshomaru had figured out that it was impossible to say no to him and nodded making the other smile.

Sesshomaru felt that if having a meal with humans was the price of such a smile he would gladly pay.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: um…wait for it…NO! Still not owning, damn…

Warnings: I'm all about the incest! Also, yaoi, boy/boy pairings, and just for you a lemon! Mmm…enjoy.

Sesshomaru had no idea what to make of Inuyasha's companions.

The baby fox demon was obviously terrified of him and he had to refrain from smirking. The small demon hardly touché his food, but as soon as he had eaten as quickly as possible ran outside, saying he would be back at dusk.

The monk was not perturbed in the least by his presence. Instead, he was caught several times trying, and sometimes succeeding, to grope the young demon huntress. By the lack of reaction from Inuyasha, he perceived this behavior to be normal and tried not to let it bother him.

The demon huntress intrigued him, not many humans were so well versed on demon customs and lore. Even the old priestess was not so knowledgeable.

The priestess also wasn't what he had been expecting. For one, she was the only living being, that he knew of, that could get so close to him undetected. It was unnatural. Also, the fact that she had invited him to her home for a meal was outrageous. That kind of acceptance, from a human no less, was unconceivable.

Also, the groups' reaction to Inuyasha's 'announcement' was astounding. He couldn't comprehend any of it, and so he did something he'd never done before. He stopped trying to understand and just went along with it. Obviously, Inuyasha wasn't bothered in the least, so why should he be?

Inuyasha.

Right now, his brother was sitting next to him consuming his food with a … healthy appetite. He was surprised the baka didn't choke. Not that it made the hanyou any less desirable. On the contrary, it was just one of the quirks that made up his love's personality.

Sesshomaru glanced down at his own food. So far he hadn't touched it. He never ate much anyway. Plus the fact that this was ningen food. But Inuyasha frowned at him and his untouched meal, so he sighed and took a few bites to appease him.

Satisfied, Inuyasha turned his attention back to his own food, and whatever the demon huntress was talking to him about. What was she talking about? Sesshomaru stopped ignoring them long enough to hear his name come up.

"- Sesshomaru?"

"What?" he asked.

"What made you get over your differences?" she asked again.

"That's not for me to say," he answered coolly. He knew Inuyasha hadn't told anyone but the monk about his encounter with Naraku and he wouldn't say anything until Inuyasha gave his permission.

A confused Sango turned to Inuyasha who looked extremely uncomfortable at the moment. Luckily, Miroku took her moment to inattention as an opportunity and laid his hand on her rear end.

"PERVERT!" followed by a slap echoed through the hut.

Sango dropped the subject and the rest of the meal followed in a (semi) peaceful manner.

In spite of his protests, Inuyasha convinced Sesshomaru to stay the night. Inuyasha found his usual spot near the door. He wasn't going to actually sleep but Sesshomaru leaned against the wall right next to him. He ignored Sango's knowing look and Miroku's wink and leaned on Sesshomaru's shoulder. He was just so damn comfortable and the next thing he knew…

…he was awake. Inuyasha woke up suddenly and tensed up. Warily, he looked around in the darkness. Everything looked normal, everyone was asleep. Sango was curled up with Shippo and Kilara next to Miroku. Kaede was lying near the fire.

'Wait!' that's when Inuyasha noticed, where was Sesshomaru? The absence of the youkai was what woke him up. Frantically, he got up and hurried outside. The night was still and warm, no clouds were in the sky, but Inuyasha hardly noticed. He sniffed the night air and caught his brothers' scent.

Following it he found Sesshomaru aways from the village in the middle of a meadow. He had his back to him and didn't notice Inuyasha at first. His gaze rested on the clear sky, staring up at the heavens. Inuyasha smirked; if the wind didn't change he might be able to sneak up on his brother.

Silently, Inuyasha crept toward Sesshomaru. Closer, closer, and …

"WHATCHA DOIN'?" Sesshomaru spun around quickly, his eyes wide. Inuyasha laughed, he had finally been able to catch his brother off guard.

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha for a moment before smirking.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Without warning, he pounced on his younger brother easily pinning him underneath him.

"No fair," Inuyasha laughed. With a burst of strength he reversed their roles and had Sesshomaru pinned beneath him. Then he noticed the position they were in, him straddling Sesshomaru, and blushed. Sesshomaru smirked at this and once again switched their positions. This time, he leaned down and captured the other's lips with his own.

Inuyasha moaned as both their tongues fought for dominance. Sesshomaru ended up winning but they soon broke away for breath.

Inuyasha looked into Sesshomaru's half lidded eyes and realized he wanted more. Hungrily, he leaned up and kissed Sesshomaru. This took the youkai by surprise and he hardly put up a fight as Inuyasha deepened the kiss. Slowly, Inuyasha reached up and took off Sesshomaru's shirt throwing it to the side. Sesshomaru did the same to Inuyasha and started trailing kisses down his chest. Inuyasha moaned when he took a sensitive nipple in his mouth and nipped it gently. He swirled his tongue around it until it became hard then did the same to the other.

Eager for more, Inuyasha took the liberty of removing Sesshomaru of the rest of his clothes revealing his erect member. He then slid out of his own pants and pulled Sesshomaru on top of him for another kiss.

Inuyasha barely felt it when Sesshomaru spread his legs apart and inserted one finger into his opening. He did gasp when another digit joined it, and finally a third. Sesshomaru removed his fingers and slowly entered Inuyasha. It hurt but Sesshomaru covered the others small yelp of pain with another deep kiss. He then sat still and waited for Inuyasha to adjust. He then started moving in and out, and Inuyasha thrust back. Soon they were both close to release, Inuyasha came first. His white seed exploded onto Sesshomaru and him. Sesshomaru quickly followed, spilling inside Inuyasha. He slid out and collapsed, careful not to crush Inuyasha underneath him.

They fell asleep in each others arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: screw it, ya'll know the drill

A/N: okay, before ya'll start throwing things at me I'll just apologize, sorry that I haven't updated in for-frickin'-ever and that my lemon scene sucks. (I'm probably gonna fix that)

I really appreciate all of you who gave me encouraging reviews, thanks so much! Anyhoo, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Inuyasha didn't want to open his eyes or he knew something would happen. He wasn't sure what but he didn't want to take any chances. Unfortunately, as he was about to go back to sleep a hand reached out and shook him.

"Wake up, love," it said.

Inuyasha recognized that voice and opened his eyes quickly to see Naraku leaning over him. The events of the previous night came back to him and he was confused.

What the hell? I was with Sesshomaru and now I'm here? Then he realized he had no idea where 'here' was. He also noticed that for some reason he couldn't move.

"Comfortable, love?" Naraku asked smirking as Inuyasha struggled to free himself from what ever the hell was binding him to what he realized was a bed.

"What the hell did you do to me?" he snarled. It was the first question out of the dozens that actually made it out of his mouth. Among these included; where was he and why? How did he get there? Where was Sesshomaru?

The last one sent his imagination into overdrive coming up with explanations, each more gruesome than the last.

Naraku must have guessed where, or rather who, his thoughts were wandering to.

"Awww, wondering how you're _brother_," he hissed the word, "is doing?"

Inuyasha's eyes darkened at the words. He tried to stay calm but his mind was reeling. How did Naraku know about him and Sesshomaru? (did I use proper English right there?)

More importantly, what had he done to the youkai? Knowing Naraku, the prospects weren't good.

"What did you do to him?" Inuyasha growled. Naraku smiled at the hanyou's alarm.

"Why don't I show you?" he answered. Leaning over, Naraku placed two fingers on Inuyasha's temple and closed his eyes. Immediately an image flashed before his eyes and Inuyasha gasped.

There was Sesshomaru, not dead but not exactly unhurt either. Several gashes and cuts covered his body and he was unconscious, lying on the ground in the meadow where Inuyasha had found him. The wounds weren't deep save for one running down his side that was bleeding freely wetting the grass with the dark red liquid.

Just as soon as the image appeared it was gone, replaced by Naraku's smirking features. Infuriated by the other demon Inuyasha could only glare which didn't make him go away, but furthered his own hatred toward the demon.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" he asked just as Naraku was turning away from him.

"Why?" Naraku grinned as he turned to explain…

Consciousness was taking it's time coming to Sesshomaru. The continual loss of blood wasn't really helping matters much. The final straw that completely woke him up was the one terrifying thought…

'Where's Inuyasha!'

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open and he bolted to his feet only to fall back down again in dizziness.

"Are ye trying to kill yourself?" the voice of the priestess said. Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see her in front of him. He realized he had been laying on a mat in her hut and there were several jars of salves and medicine on the floor. Pain shot through his left side and he looked down to see that the area was bandaged.

"Ye were badly injured when Miroku found you. He brought you here just in time, ye might have died."

Sesshomaru was about to ask about Inuyasha when Sango burst in. "Where is Inuyasha?" she asked obviously worried for her friend. Her concern for the half demon was amazing to Sesshomaru but he didn't have time to dwell on it.

"I don't know, you haven't found him?" Kaede asked.

"Unfortunately, no, and I can't sense him anywhere," the Miroku said entering the hut after Sango.

"Naraku," Sesshomaru growled under his breath but the miko heard.

"Naraku?" she repeated, "He took Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "What does he want with him?" Miroku asked.

"I have to find him," Sesshomaru growled.

"We have to find him," Sango corrected, "you need to finish healing." With that she pushed him down on the mat and covered him up. Sesshomaru was more than a little stunned by her behavior. He had killed humans and demons alike for less than what she had just done. He was about to tell her so but she was already gone with the monk and cat demon.

"I don't understand these people," he muttered. Kaede chuckled. "I'm sure they'll find him," she said kindly. She handed him a drink that smelled awful but he drank it.

'But will it be too late?' Sesshomaru wondered as the potion in the drink made him sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Yes, I know I'm going to burn in hell for not updateing in forever (among other things) but I'm bringing marshmallows! (if this offends anyone who may or may not be religious I'm not gonna say that I care…) Okay, one more thing, this is a terrible, terrible chapter and ya'll are gonna kill me for this but I can't help how my mind works.

JESSI AND MORG! DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER OR IF YOU DO PLEASE DON'T BEAT ME WITH DRUM MALLETS OR ANY OTHER OBJECTS!

A kid! A child! The most evil, horrible, sadistic, disgusting demon on the face of the earth wanted a child!

Inuyasha's mind raced as he tried to digest the information.

It couldn't be true, yet Naraku had told him himself. He could be lying but who would lie about something like that?

Inuyasha replayed the conversation, or rather information Naraku had given him just an hour prior.

_Flash back_ (gotta love 'em!)

"Why?" Naraku repeated, "Allow me to explain."

"I'm tired of these creations I make to do my bidding. They're only shells of flesh I've poured myself into to give them life. They don't have real lives, they're just pieces of me. But what can I do? It's not as if I could create something from myself without it becoming dependent on whether I live or die. I need a demon who would take my place when I die. Someone to carry on my legacy.

"Finally feeling your morality?" Inuyasha asked. Naraku smirked.

"I'm well aware of the fact that you're going to kill me, Inuyasha. You grow stronger everyday and my ultimate defeat at your hands in inevitable. That's why you're the perfect mother for my child."

The last sentence stopped Inuyasha short and he tried to process what Naraku was saying. Finally he got out, "A child?"

Naraku smiled. "Perfect isn't it? I know you'll kill me without a second thought but could you do the same to your own flesh and blood? There's also the fact that you're, as I've said before, quite strong."

The spider demon leaned down until Inuyasha could feel his breath as he whispered in the hanyou's ear. "It also helps that you're attractive."

Inuyasha tried not to shudder as he pulled away. "This is all fascinating but you seem to be forgetting one important detail. I'm a man! I can't have children," Inuyasha spat as an attempt at sarcasm.

"But you're also a half-breed dog demon, a very rare combination that grants both genders the ability to have pups," Naraku informed him.

"Or did you forget the fact that you went into heat? That's why I went after you before, I've been waiting a long time for you to mature and be able to bear children. Unfortunately, you didn't get pregnant. Then your brother interfered, so I decided to take matters into my own hands.

"You're going to keep me here until I go into heat so you can rape me again?" Inuyasha managed to get out from between clenched teeth.

"Precisely."

Inuyasha couldn't believe the tone Naraku used to answer the accusation. It seemed more like he was talking about the weather as opposed to describing how he was going to force Inuyasha to bear his child.

"The hell with that!" he yelled struggling against whatever was holding him. Naraku looked down at him, almost amused.

"As much as it turns me on to watch you like this," Naraku said after a few moments of Inuyasha trying to break free, "I have more important things to do at the moment. I'll see you later, _lover_."

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha screamed after him but Naraku didn't acknowledge the insult as he walked through the screen door and shut it firmly behind him.

_End Flashback _

_Naraku's crazy, insane, he can't- _ Inuyasha tried to stop his train of thought right there. Instead, he attempted to think of other things, escape for example. Or running tetsusaiga through Naraku. But his mind kept coming back to Sesshomaru. How was he? Was he even alive?

Inuyasha shook that thought out of his head right there. As Sesshomaru had pointed out to him on more than one occasion, it would take a lot more than a half-breed to kill him. Still, Inuyasha couldn't help but worry.

The wind demoness he couldn't remember her name1 brought Inuyasha dinner which pointedly did not eat. He did get a good look at his bonds when she freed his hands. A regular rope infused with magic, it was glowing red.

She left the food with him and allowed him to keep his hands free when he asked.

"Don't try to escape, I really don't feel like chasing you," she said as she left.

_Like hell I won't_ he thought eyeing the ropes still tied around his ankles. He reached down to try to free himself. As soon as his hand touched the rope a jolt went through him. It only lasted a few seconds but it felt as though his entire body had been shocked.

Even after he pulled his hand away he felt like he'd just received one of the worst beatings of his life. Feeling like the life had been sucked out of him, Inuyasha fell back onto the bed exhausted. A few minutes later, he was asleep.

Sesshomaru was so close to killing someone it wasn't even funny. After drinking that god awful potion the old witch brewed up he'd slept for several hours. Now he cursed himself for the time lost that he could have spent searching for Inuyasha.

Kaede wouldn't have let him go out of the hut even if he wanted to anyway, insisting that he wasn't even marginally healed enough to risk another injury.

The woman had an unbelievably uncanny way of always knowing when and how he would attempt to escape and manage to thwart him. Even when he tried sneaking out in the middle of the night when he was positive everyone in the village was asleep. It was like the woman could read his mind.

Whatever her hidden power was, she'd managed to keep him inside for two days straight.

_She's got to leave this house **sometime**!_ Sesshomaru thought as he watched her mixing some sort of potion. He had the feeling he knew who the potion was for too.

Sure enough, Kaede walked over to him holding a steaming bowl of a disgusting green liquid.

"Ye are going to drink this Lord Sesshomaru," she commanded. Sesshomaru glared at her a moment before taking the bowl and quietly downing the contents. Kaede nodded satisfied and turned back to drying some herbs when Miroku burst in.

"Koga might have found something!"

Immediately Sesshomaru was alert.

"Kilala picked up the trail of one of his insects and some villagers said they saw a swarm of them heading east," Miroku said. "Sango is following the trail right now."

"Where do ye think you're going, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kaede asked as Sesshomaru started to get up. He growled in annoyance and stood facing the woman.

"I'm not going to just sit here while Inuyasha may be hurt or worse, I'm going to go find him."

"You notice I've not killed anyone yet," he warned as Kaede opened her mouth to protest, "but if you insist on being a nuisance you'll be the first."

Kaede just shook her head as he walked out, a shocked Miroku in tow. "Stubborn, just like his brother," she said smiling, "I'm getting too old for this!"

But Sesshomaru didn't notice her words, he was too busy being worried about Inuyasha.

1-okay, I totally forgot the wind demoness's name. help!

Ha! And it didn't take me a month to update!


	12. Chapter 12

Goddamnit I'm going to make this chapter long if it freakin' kills me! Stop laughing Morgue! You too Jess!

Ahem…sry. Okay, on with the disturbingness.

88888888

"Are you sure you're alright, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru chose not to answer seeing as to do so would be pointless. They, meaning Inuyasha's friends, asked every five minutes or so no matter what he said.

They'd been searching for any sign of Naraku's lair since dawn, following Sesshomaru who followed the faint scent of Naraku's demon wasp. Sesshomaru had to admit, his brother's friends kept up well, for humans. Not many could withstand the grueling pace the demon lord was traveling at, even some demons.

No one really felt like talking and they traveled in silence for the most part each lost in their own thoughts of worry for Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru, though he didn't show it, was doing his best to control his mind which was picturing Inuyasha in Naraku's clutches. From the look on the monk's face they both had the same thing on their minds. Sango also noticed the look on Miroku's face and did her best to comfort him and herself.

"He'll be alright, he's probably been through worse adventures than this."

Miroku looked at her and took a deep breath. "Inuyasha told me to keep this a secret but I think you should know…that day, when he ran into the woods for seemingly no reason he ran into Naraku…you remember after that day he was more withdrawn than usual?"

Sango nodded looking at Miroku puzzled. Sesshomaru thought about silencing the monk but didn't. The demon slayer was Inuyasha's friend too and had the right to know.

Miroku continued, "Well, that's because…" he trailed off unable to continue.

"Naraku raped Inuyasha," Sesshomaru finished for him. Sango's eye's widened in disbelief.

"Dear Kami-sama, and Naraku has him again…" she couldn't finish the thought. "Why didn't he tell us?" she demanded.

"Would you?" Sesshomaru said. Sango thought about it for a moment. "No, I'd be too ashamed, and Inuyasha is one of the proudest people I know, I can see why it'd be hard for him."

"I think it runs in the family," Miroku whispered to her. Ofcourse Sesshomaru heard but chose to ignore the monk.

"What if he…does that again to Inuyasha?" Sango asked. The thought had crossed Sesshomaru and Miroku's minds several times but to hear it finally voiced out loud seemed to be even worse.

"Either way I'm going to kill him," Sesshomaru said lowly. Neither of the other two disbelieved him on that.

"If he's alive by the time I get to him," Sango murmured. Sesshomaru ignored that. It didn't matter what she said, if Naraku even so much as touched Inuyasha…

He realized he was growling and stopped. Then he stopped walking. It took all offive seconds for the humans to figure out why he'd stopped and get into defensive positions.

A familiar looking demoness stood in their path.

"I'm not here to fight you," said the demoness. Sesshomaru recognized her more by her unmistakable aura than really knowing her.

"Naraku's spawn."

"Kagura will do," she acknowledged.

"What do you want?" Miroku asked dangerously. She gave each of them a long look as if deciding something.

"I'm going to help you."

88888888

Inuyasha wasn't sure how long he'd been here but it was driving him crazy. It couldn't have been more than a few days but there was no way to keep track of time and it felt more like eons.

Kagura had removed the binds from his legs and he was now free to move around the room. Unfortunately there was some kind of barrier holding him inside that was extremely painful to try to break through. He'd tried. Six times. He always woke up much later and found himself halfway across the room.

Naraku was standing over him the first time smiling.

"I'm sure you're not going to try that again are you?" he'd asked. Inuyasha lunged for him but Naraku caught him by the arm and twisted around his back painfully. "Almost," Naraku had said after a moment, "almost time."

Inuyasha didn't even want to consider what the crazy bastard had meant by that statement but he really didn't want to find out. Being that close to the demon was enough to turn his stomach in fear and rage.

Right now Inuyasha was contemplating trying to get through the barrier again. Gingerly he touched it and a jolt of pain traveled through him. Grunting he collapsed to the floor. The pain didn't leave as quickly as before and Inuyasha hoped that didn't mean what he thought it meant. He'd lost track of what day it was and hadn't counted on this.

An unexpected pain lashed through his lower stomach and left him gasping. This didn't leave as quickly as it should have either.

Knowing exactly what both these things meant Inuyasha started swearing. Loudly.

88888888

Kagome climbed out of the well expecting to see Inuyasha waiting for her. Instead she found Koga.

"We need to go see Kaede," he said seriously. Kagome didn't like the look in his eyes.

"Why? What's wrong? Is it Inuyasha?" Her voice started to creep up an octave at this point. "Is he dead?"

Koga just turned and ran to the village after Kagome climbed on his back. It took about three seconds to be standing outside the hut. She hurried inside.

"Where is everyone?" she demanded. Kaede turned to her calmly. "Where is everyone?" asked the miko looking around the hut. She turned her eyes back to Kaede.

"Where is Inuyasha?"

Kaede sighed and motioned for her to sit. Kagome wasn't going to but she felt arms around her gently pushing her onto a futon. Koga kneeled next to her and kept his arm on her shoulder.

"We don't know where Inuyasha is," Kaede said, "Naraku has taken him we know not where."

Kagome was too shocked to speak.

"Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru are searching for him as we speak-"

Kagome interrupted Kaede at the last part.

"Sesshomaru?" Kaede nodded.

"You've missed some things while you were gone, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have admitted their love for each other and-" Once again Kagome interrupted.

"Love!" Kagome looked at Koga and laughed nervously. "For a second there I thought you meant romantically…"

Koga and Kaede didn't say anything and realization dawned on her. Kaede waited patiently as Kagome gathered her thoughts and wished she hadn't as the girl started yelling.

"They can't love each other! They're brothers! That's just sick! It's sinful! How can you not be disturbed by this?"

"It's quite common in demon society," Kaede tried to explain but Kagome didn't hear. She turned to Koga.

"Did you know about this?" she demanded.

He nodded looking confused at her anger. "It's really not a big deal-"

"NOT A BIG DEAL! They're both men, worse they're brothers!" Kagome shouted, "How can that be 'not a big deal'!"

"My parents were brother and sister," Koga said, "there's nothing wrong with it." Kagome looked at him, disbelief written on her face.

"That's not the issue right now Kagome," Kaede said with a hint of steel in her voice. Kagome opened her mouth like she was going to say something but thought better of it and remained silent.

"Koga gave them one of his jewel shards so you could find them and aid in their search. Koga will take you to them as soon as you're ready," Kaede explained to her.

Kagome nodded reluctantly.

As soon as Kagome grabbed her pack they were off, Kagome guiding Koga's direction following the faint aura of the jewel shard.


	13. Chapter 13

I finally updated! It took me two frickin' monthes and mucho editing but I did it! If there are any mistakes with names or something please please please let me know so I can take care of it. And I apologise for the shortness, sorry!

one more thing before you read, do you guys want this mpreg? I just wanna know how many people will stop reading if it comes to that...hehehe

* * *

The pain in his lower stomach that had brought him to his knees the first time now left Inuyasha curled on the floor biting back screams. It felt like someone was twisting a slow knife through his gut. 

Little by little the torture ebbed away to a dull ache, leaving Inuyasha shaking and sweaty on the floor. He hurt everywhere it seemed, and felt cold and slightly nauseous. He lay there and dimly wondering if Sesshomaru was looking for him, maybe was even on his way to rescue him right now.

Inuyasha shook his head of the foolish thought, he'd get himself out of this mess, he didn't need help. But maybe it'd be nice to be the one being rescued for a change…

The door opened and Naraku entered smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes. What did reach his eyes was enough to make Inuyasha shudder at the unspoken promises.

Naraku frowned in puzzlement as he looked at Inuyasha lying on the floor. "This was…unexpected," he drawled. The frown was replaced by another wicked smile.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped. His voice sounded weak even to him and he hated it.

Instead of answering Naraku glided over and kneeled down next to the curled up Inu hanyou. "You make a very beautiful human," he said almost to himself. He'd taken a lock of midnight black hair in his hand and was seemingly studying it in interest.

Inuyasha didn't get a chance to reply as the stabbing pain came back, not as bad as before but enough to leave him gasping. When it receded Naraku was still by his side stoking his currently black hair. It sort of felt good to the hanyou, sort of comforting and…

Even in his weakened state Inuyasha growled, more at his own thoughts than Naraku's actions, and hit the spider hanyou's hand away. A sudden jab lashed through him and he had to bite back another scream. Naraku put his hands on either side of Inuyasha's face and kissed him, brutally forcing his tongue into his mouth. The pain immediately vanished and Inuyasha's body started to respond to the other demon.

Inuyasha's eyes widened then narrowed in anger and he bit down on Naraku's tongue and pushed him away, or tried to. In his human form Inuyasha was no match for the spider demon. Naraku stayed on top of Inuyasha straddling his waist. Inuyasha raised his arms to try to push him off but in a flash Naraku had his arms pinned on either side of him.

Even though Inuyasha's mind was screaming 'no!' his body was responding to the position he and Naraku were in.

He struggled more than ever now, kicking, squirming, anything to just get free from the insane demon's grasp.

'No, no, no, no, no!' was all he could think. It seemed like his mind just shut down for a few seconds.

Naraku watched emotions play across Inuyasha's eyes; fear, anger, confusion, and laughed. He could feel Inuyasha growing hard even when it was plainly written on his face that this was not what he wanted at all. And the totally helpless state of his beautiful enemy, together with his ceaseless struggling made Naraku's desire all the more evident.

Before he'd had to rush but now, Naraku vowed, he would take his time and enjoy everything the body beneath him had to offer. Smiling, raised Inuyasha's arms and pinned them above his head with on hand.

"Let's see you without your clothes," he purred.

* * *

Sesshomaru was not happy; you could tell that just by looking at him. His face was kept carefully blank as ever but his golden eyes were shining with rage. Not the fiery, explosive, unpredictable rage that usually shown in Inuyasha's eyes during battles with Naraku, but the cold calculating rage that said the spider demon would pay. This patient kind of anger unnerved Miroku and Sango and they counted themselves lucky that it wasn't directed at them. 

They were following Kagura to Naraku's lair, a lord's house that he'd taken over, Miroku and Sango rode on Kiara, Kagura on her feather, and Sesshomaru simply ran. Actually, he more like flowed through the forest they were traveling through, since it was the fastest way to get to the manor.

By dawn tomorrow, Kagura had said, the spell that kept the castle invisible and acted as a sort of shield would be down and they were free to enter. Though none of the party trusted her and this could very well be a trap they were desperate to find their friend and this was the best chance they had. They didn't have to like it though.

"How do you know that the spell won't be there at dawn?" Sango asked a bit catty. Kagura turned to give her an appraising glance. She muttered something that sounded like 'he's going to kill me' and answered, "Because he's a half demon and tomorrow is his day to become fully human."

Sango looked disbelievingly at the other woman and then seemed to remember something. She looked to Miroku to be sure.

"Is tonight the night of the…?"

Miroku caught her meaning immediately and swore. "And Naraku has him…" he said unable to finish the thought.

Sesshomaru finally broke his silence. "What are you talking about?"

"This is the night of the new moon," Sango explained as if that answered his question. It didn't. He waited, looking at her to explain further.

"He didn't tell you?" she asked. Sesshomaru fought the urge to growl at her.

"Tell me what?" he asked keeping his voice as blank as his face.

"On the night of the full moon, Inuyasha becomes a human," Miroku explained.

Sesshomaru was silent as he processed the information. Then Sango had an awful thought.

"Do you think Naraku will…?" Miroku shook his head in warning for her to be silent but too late.

"Rape him in human form?" Sesshomaru finished for her. The humans watched his golden eyes start to bleed to red. Without another word he shot ahead of them all, running much faster than Miroku and Sango thought possible. Kagura stopped in surprise.

"Where is he going?" she asked, "He doesn't know the way." Before anyone said anything else someone shouted.

"Hey!"

Sango and Miroku turned quickly at the familiar voice. Kagome perched on Koga's back caught up with them in a second.

"Kagome, Koga," Sango said surprised.

"Finally I found you guys! Where is Inuyasha? What is this crap about Sesshomaru being on our side? How-"

"If we don't get going you'll never reach your hanyou in time," Kagura broke in calmly. Kagome bristled at the sight of the demoness.

"What is she doing here?" she demanded glaring at her.

"She is leading us to Naraku's current lair so we may find Inuyasha and get him back," Miroku said.

"You're actually trusting her?" Koga asked.

Sango and Miroku exchanged a look. "No." they said as one. Kagura pretended not to hear them.

Kiara growled something and Kagura translated looking bored. "The cat demon would like to know if we're going to stand here all night and talk or go save Inuyasha."

Kagome looked like she wanted to say something but Miroku silenced her with a look. Without another word they all nodded and set out, praying they would make it in time.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, I updated Jessi and Morg you can stop pestering me now! You guys have those two to thank for getting me off my lazy butt and getting this done. I am still deciding how I want to end this, whether or not I want a sequel, that kind of stuff.

* * *

Naraku watched the flow of emotions going through Inuyasha's eyes. Anger, part fear, and a lot of hate all stared back at him in the now deep brown globes. Holding back a smile Naraku leaned down to brush his lips against Inuyasha's in a chaste kiss. Inuyasha held back a shudder of revulsion. He'd stopped struggling for the moment waiting for an opportunity for escape. Naraku had removed his top and was placing gentle kisses along his chest working his way down.

"Stop," Inuyasha ground out.

Naraku looked at him. "Not enjoying yourself?" he asked. He took one of Inuyasha's nipples between his two fingers and pinched painfully. Inuyasha bit his lip but didn't make a sound at the harsh contact. The only answer to the question was a glare that Sesshomaru would have been proud of.

"We'll just have to get this over with quickly then won't we?" Naraku sneered. Inuyasha allowed a small gasp to escape his lips as Naraku ripped away the remainder of his clothes. The spider demon took a moment to gaze at the luscious body beneath him.

Inuyasha suppressed another shudder at the way Naraku looked him up and down slowly. Naraku grinned wickedly upon seeing the revulsion in Inuyasha's eyes, the way he tensed up when his hands ghosted over his body.

"You are quite beautiful you know," he said leaning in close to whisper in Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha growled in warning, Naraku only chuckled.

"I miss your ears though," he added. Naraku touched his now human ear and drew his claw down tracing the line of his jaw to his neck. A crimson line appeared from the contact making Inuyasha hiss in pain.

"So beautiful," Naraku said half to himself. Inuyasha closed his eyes. It would only get worse from here…

* * *

In some part of his mind Sesshomaru was thinking logically. He was thinking that without the wind demoness' directions he couldn't find Inuyasha. He was thinking that he didn't have a clue how to undo the shield spell around the castle. However, this part was buried very deeply at the moment under the rush of total rage that was running through him. All of the practiced control over his youkai had vanished in the few minutes it had taken to find out about Inuyasha's human night. There were only two things going through his head at the moment; get Inuyasha back and kill Naraku.

He let his instincts do the rest.

The forest abruptly ended and he came to a manor. He didn't stop and ran towards it. About twenty feet from the entrance he sensed something right in front of him. With his demon reflexes he was able to stop in time before he hit a shimmering barrier. It was strong, that much he knew, but it was also weakening.

Almost growling at the obstacle that kept him from Inuyasha he touched it to see what would happen. A shock ran through his entire body and had he been human he would have been knocked unconscious at the least. Just the small touch had given him enough knowledge about the type of shield it was though.

For example, he now knew that if he touched it again it would only be reinforced as it fed off his life energy. This was an energy barrier known as a 'feeder.' Whatever living thing came in direct contact with it would give the shield energy. If the thing was small enough or held on for too long it would die. It took a very powerful sorcerer, one who had dealings with hell demons, to erect such a shield.

Still, by dawn Kagura had said the shield would be down. Sesshomaru did growl this time as that crossed his mind. Inuyasha couldn't wait. Even now Naraku could be…

Without even thinking Sesshomaru drew tensaiga. He swung it at the shimmering in the air before him. There was a flash of intense white light and the barrier was gone.

He took off running for the manor with his sword still drawn with two things on his mind; get Inuyasha back, kill Naraku…

* * *

Inuyasha was barely hanging on to consciousness. Naraku had finally finished and pulled out of him with a satisfied smirk on his face.

It hurt much worse this time as he was in human form. He hadn't realized how much damage his normal body could take until now. Naraku stood above him admiring his work. Inuyasha's now black hair was tangled and matted with his blood. There were deep cuts all over his body; all of which were bleeding. Blood was forming in a puddle between his thighs. His expressive brown eyes were dull and lifeless now, glazed over with the pain and blood loss.

Inuyasha looked up at the spider demon hazily. For all the energy he'd used trying to fight him off there was not a mark on his pale skin. The only blood on him was Inuyasha's. He might have smiled bitterly if he had the energy.

Speaking of energy, what was that flare in youkai he'd felt? It'd seemed familiar but he couldn't quite place it. He was just so tired.

Inuyasha blinked a few times, he had to stay awake! Why? He couldn't remember; something about pride, maybe. After another minute though Inuyasha lost the battle and fell into darkness.

Naraku continued looking down at the beautiful hanyou. He could sense Sesshomaru coming in; he'd already broken through the barrier. With one more glance at Inuyasha he turned and walked out the door, disappearing in a cloud of poisonous vapors.

* * *

Not two minutes later Sesshomaru found Inuyasha. It looked bad. He was unconscious, lying in a pool of his own blood. Was he too late? No, there was the shallow rise and fall of his chest as the breathed, so he was still alive. Barely.

Sesshomaru's eyes returned to their normal gold, Naraku would have to wait; he had more important things to deal with. Like the flood of unexpected emotions that ran through him as he looked at his wounded lover. Fear, as much as he hated to admit it, anguish, and a hint of panic. Rage came after.

He didn't have time for this, Inuyasha needed his help now. Sesshomaru pushed his emotions aside letting his logic take over and kneeled down beside the now human hanyou to examine his wounds.

He was in serious danger if he didn't have his injuries treated properly right now, so that was first. Sesshomaru had been in many battles but only knew the fundamentals of treating wounds. He was a demon after all and didn't even need medical attention. Inuyasha was human right now so he would heal human slow, but for how long? He wasn't even aware until about an hour ago that Inuyasha even became human, how long did this curse last? Would he heal normally after he returned to his regular form?

Sesshomaru shook his head, this was getting him no where, he'd try another approach. What to do first for example. Looking down at his brother's still form he was at a loss.

Suddenly before his eyes Inuyasha's black hair became silvery white and his claws reappeared. Next Sesshomaru felt the approach of Inuyasha's friends. The miko girl was a healer, she could do something. With that thought Sesshomaru had to make a decision. They were still a ways off and Inuyasha couldn't wait. Did he really want to leave him here alone though? Thinking that way there really was no choice.

In a rare show of affection Sesshomaru touched Inuyasha's cheek tenderly and was off. He'd never moved so fast in his entire life it felt like, so why did time seem to be standing still? In a matter of moments he'd reached the group he'd left behind. The miko girl was riding on the back of the wolf prince.

"Sesshomaru! What-"

"Come with me now," he said to the wolf. Koga nodded and they were off. The rest of the humans would have to catch up.

Even with the shinkon shards in his legs Koga had to work to keep up. He could feel just how upset Sesshomaru was by the rise of his aura. He did not want to do anything to make the older demon mad at him, not right now. He had to try to keep his eyes from widening from the power radiating from the body ahead of him. He'd known Inutaisho's son's were powerful but he'd really only encountered Inuyasha in battle. Once he'd wondered what it would be like to fight Sesshomaru, if Inuyasha was that impressive being a half demon what of the full demon? Now he knew and he never wanted the full force of this pent up power directed at him. Kagome had other idea's however.

"Where is Inuyasha!" That was the fifth time she'd asked. Sesshomaru ignored her, thankfully.

The silver haired demon led them to what looked like a lord's house and didn't stop. The entrance was open and they raced down the grand hall to the private rooms. Sesshomaru stopped at what had to be the lord's room and slid it open.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome rushed over to the fallen hanyou and got to work on his injuries.

"What can I do?" Sesshomaru asked kneeling down next to her. Kagome was so lost in her work she didn't even register that this was Sesshomaru who had said that.

"We need to cover his wounds and get him back to Kaede's', she has more salves. Most of these will heal in a day but I don't want them infected. In my pack is a green salve that will help to disinfect them, plus the bandages."

Sesshomaru reached for the strange pack and found the items she needed.

"Koga, could you go find something to cover him?" she asked. Koga left leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru alone with Inuyasha.

"So Naraku raped him." Sesshomaru looked up from Inuyasha's face to watch the girl. She was concentrating on wrapping Inuyasha's arm in a bandage. He could practically feel the anger and sadness coming off of her though.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I don't know." Kagome looked down at her friend's face sadly.

"This isn't supposed to happen to him. I don't know how he'll react. Girls are raised with the possibility that we'll be…but boys…"

She looked him in the eye. "You're going to kill him aren't you?" Sesshomaru was surprised at the venom in her voice. Still he answered her letting a small amount of the rage he was feeling creep into his tone, "Yes, he will pay."

They had a moment of perfect understanding looking at each other. Finally Kagome looked back down at her work.

"Good."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: It's short but it's an update. All who fear male pregnancy leave now. But don't review me an tell me you're leaving 'cause that makes me sad. I had on reviewer who did that, ruined my whole week. Jessi, you may go ahead and flame.

Short chapter, I know, but at least it's an update!

* * *

Inuyasha awoke to worried voices over him. He only caught the last few words of "-to wake up?"

Slowly the half demon opened his eyes…and regretted it. The room was spinning at an accelerated pace. Quickly he closed his eyes again and concentrated on just breathing. After a moment he was able to relax and let his other senses take over. He smiled slightly as he recognized Sesshomaru's unique scent and aura hovering near him.

"Inuyasha, are you awake?" He grunted in answer to Sango's tentative question. He heard Miroku chuckle and say something about how he must have been feeling better if he was his normal 'talkative' self but Inuyasha paid no attention to that. In his mind all he heard was Miroku's small laugh. That one amused sound echoed in his head, morphing until it wasn't his friend Miroku laughing. No, the voice belonged to Naraku. And while some sane part of his mind was telling him that Naraku wasn't there, that it was only his friend, the rest of him wouldn't listen.

He had a flashback of Naraku the first time, kissing him, hands pulling off his clothes leaving him vulnerable. The pain as he entered him.

Inuyasha felt sick suddenly.

He bolted up from the cot he'd been laying on and ran from the hut. He barely made it out the door before he fell on his knees and started retching. All that came up was acid that burned the back of his throat mixed with saliva. His eyes watered from the pain and the smell but he couldn't find the strength to get up and stayed where he was heaving dryly.

Finally the gagging reflex stopped and he realized that Kagome was holding his hair back while Sesshomaru rubbed his back whispering soothing words to him.

"Are you alright now?" Kagome asked as he sat up on his knees wiping his mouth. He nodded still shaky. She hugged him tightly as if she never wanted to let go.

"Don't scare me like that baka," she muttered through tears.

"Can't get rid of me that easily," he teased.

Kagome let go and helped Inuyasha stand. As soon as he let go of her hands he stumbled but Sesshomaru caught him. Inuyasha smiled his thanks and tried to pull away but Sesshomaru surprised him by pulling him closer into an embrace. The taller one set his chin on top of Inuyasha's hair and breathed in deeply. It took a moment for Inuyasha to realize that he was breathing in his scent just to make sure he was alright. Once he knew this he relaxed fully into Sesshomaru's arms and contented himself with doing likewise. Sesshomaru smelled of winter skies mixed with his own scent that Inuyasha couldn't describe but fit the youkai perfectly.

They stood like that for a minute until Inuyasha, remembering his friends, pulled away reluctantly. He was afraid to meet Kagome's eyes unsure of what he'd find there. Disgust? Hatred? Anger?

"Inuyasha?"

He lifted his face to hers and waited for the worst. But she just smiled at him.

"Are you hungry?"

* * *

After he'd consumed three bowls of Ramen Kaede insisted on 'examining' him. She sent everyone out of the hut, including Sesshomaru who was not happy about it at all, she looked over the fading scrapes that used to be deep cuts.

"How long was I unconscious?" he asked the old woman. From the looks of his healing wounds it couldn't have been more than a day.

"Four days."

"What?"

He should have been healed by now!

"Ye should have no wounds left by now," she commented echoing his thoughts.

"I don't get it, it's not even close to the new moon," he muttered.

"Hmmm…" she said.

He watched as she went to one the other side of the hut and retrieved a small bottle of some liquid that Inuyasha didn't recognize. She poured a small amount into a cup and told him to drink it. He took a tentative sniff and wrinkled his nose at the bitter smell. He downed it anyway and grimaced at the awful taste.

"Now what hag?"

"Wait for a moment…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but waited patiently. He didn't feel any different but after a time Kaede nodded and placed her hands on either side of his head, not touching any part of him. With her eye closed she slowly scanned her hands on either side of him, down his face, next to his shoulders, his arms, until she reached his middle. Frowning in concentration she moved her hands forward hovering in front of his stomach.

Seemingly done she took her hands away and opened her eye to look at him.

"What did you do hag?" Inuyasha asked warily.

"The potion I gave ye allows me to sense changes in your body. I read your aura and ye be with child."

"Is it…?" he couldn't finish the thought. Kaede looked at him sadly.

"There's no way for me to tell yet, we'll just have to see. Are ye going to tell Sesshomaru or shall I?"

"No! I can't-"

"Tell me what?"

Inuyasha and Kaede turned toward the door and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha lowered his eyes not answering.

"Inuyasha is pregnant," Kaede said before Inuyasha could stop her.

"Is it Naraku's?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha flinched.

"I have no way of knowing." Kaede answered. They were all silent for a minute.

"We'll have to kill it."

Kaede and Sesshomaru both turned with wide eyes to Inuyasha. The emotionless tone of his voice was just as unnerving as the actual words. Kaede recovered first.

"Inuyasha, don't be ridiculous!"

The hanyou glared at the old woman.

"Like you both weren't thinking the exact same thing! If it is Naraku's child then it's evil. It can't be allowed even the chance to survive!"

"Think of what you're saying foolish boy! Naraku is not the only parent! What about you? The sins of the father are not passed on to the child no matter what anyone says!" Kaede fumed. But it was Sesshomaru's soft question that got Inuyasha's attention.

"What if it's my child, Inuyasha?"

The sharp retort he was about to throw back at Kaede died on his lips. He hadn't thought of that. But wait a minute…

"If I was pregnant with your child I wouldn't have gone into heat the second time!" he said. So that was it, he was carrying Naraku's child.

"Unless you didn't really go into heat," Kaede said slowly. Inuyasha looked at her confused and angry.

"What the hell are you saying hag? If I wasn't in heat then what was it?" Kaede looked at Sesshomaru then back at Inuyasha as if trying to collect her thoughts. But Sesshomaru stepped in for her.

"During the first few weeks of a demon's pregnancy the baby grows at an accelerated pace that causes symptoms similar to heat."

"Feh. I don't believe you," Inuyasha snorted. It was Sesshomaru's turn to glare.

"Are you saying I'm lying?" he growled. Inuyasha's ears perked up at the warning note in Sesshomaru's voice. He hurried to correct his mistake.

"N-no! That's not what I'm saying!"

"Good. I do not lie."

"You just don't tell the whole truth," Inuyasha muttered. Sesshomaru let that one slide. It was Inuyasha after all.

"So basically we can't tell whose child it is until the damn thing is born?" Inuyasha asked.

Kaede nodded. Inuyasha sighed. "I should get rid of this thing but on the off chance that it isn't Naraku's I'm willing to keep it. But," he added, "if it is Naraku's child I will not allow it to live," he vowed but Kaede smiled.

"We'll see if you feel that way after the child is born, Inuyasha. No matter who the father is you are still the mother, and therefore, cannot help but love it.

"Feh. Whatever."

* * *

ah...review? and morgen I heart you! (if she even reads this...) 


	16. Chapter 16

Yada yada, warnings, disclaimers. Authors note! Yay: holy crap, I updated? Within a month? No way! Well, it's a little shorter than my normal chapters. Oh well. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! I heart you guys!

* * *

Inuyasha. Hated. Being. Pregnant. Right now Inuyasha was perched in his favorite tree. It had been three damn weeks of hell as far as he was concerned. First of all, everyone had taken to treating him like a piece of glass that might break. Sure, Kagome had removed the cursed beads, which was a good thing, but otherwise it was damn annoying whenever he tried to do simple things like carry water for Kaede or help with chores around the village someone would always insist on stepping in and stopping him. (mostly Kagome) It made him damn uncomfortable as he was used to doing things for himself his whole life. The other thing that got on his nerves was Sesshomaru never let him go anywhere by himself, Inuyasha had to sneak away just to get some alone time.

"What are you doing?"

Speak of the devil.

"What? I can't have some time to myself?" Inuyasha asked angrily. He'd been a bit of a hot head before but now that he was with child his temper seemed to have gotten ten times worse.

Sesshomaru looked up at him and even from the distance Inuyasha could see the disapproval on his face. Well, fuck him.

"I'm not coming down," Inuyasha stated turning his head to the side away from his brother. He heard an exasperated sigh from the demon and a whoosh of air as the youkai leapt onto the branch to sit next to him.

They sat in stubborn silence, Sesshomaru trying to catch Inuyasha's eye and Inuyasha staring angrily at the ground. The moments ticked by tensely.

"Do you…want to talk?"

Inuyasha actually laughed at the uncertainty in Sesshomaru's tone. The lord of the west could take on demons that made even Inuyasha cringe but when it came to comforting his pregnant mate he was just as clueless as any other would be father.

"What's so funny?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha could tell the youkai wasn't used to being laughed at.

"You and your sophisticated ability to handle over emotional pregnant me," he answered still snickering, his bad mood forgotten.

"Thanks," Sesshomaru said dryly making Inuyasha laugh more. After a moment Sesshomaru smiled, then after another laughed along with Inuyasha.

That caught Inuyasha by surprise; he'd never heard Sesshomaru laugh ever. It was nice…

When they finally calmed down Sesshomaru was staring at him and smiling slightly. If Inuyasha didn't know better he'd say the youkai lord looked…bemused.

"What?" Inuyasha asked both flattered and uncomfortable by the scrutiny.

"You have no idea how radiant you look carrying my child," Sesshomaru said his eyes running over Inuyasha's swollen belly. Inuyasha blushed and looked down suddenly moody. "We don't know if it's yours," he mumbled. Sesshomaru lifted his chin and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

"The next one we'll be sure of," he said with a feral glint in his eyes. That somehow lifted Inuyasha's mood again.

"Like hell I'm having another one! I think next time you should get pregnant!" Inuyasha teased. He laughed out loud at the look on Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru smiled when he realizes Inuyasha was joking with him and slid closer to the shorter one, wrapping his arm around his waist. Inuyasha snuggled into the nest made by Sesshomaru's arm inhaling his comforting scent. He sighed contently and closed his eyes, totally at peace in his brother's arms. It was nice to be the one being held for a change.

Sesshomaru was silent; he seemed to be thinking about something. Inuyasha shifted so he could watch the youkai's face for any clue as to what he was contemplating. As usual, there were none. Sesshomaru was about as easy to read as a book with no words. Just as Inuyasha was growing restless Sesshomaru spoke.

"How would you like to come with me to the Western Lands?"

Inuyasha blinked trying to understand what Sesshomaru was saying.

"You want me to live with you?" he said slowly, "Where did this come from?"

"I need to return soon, I've been neglecting my duties there, and you are the prince of the Western Lands, I was hoping you would accompany me."

Inuyasha thought about this for a minute. "What about my friends?"

"The humans are welcome to come along if you wish, we would most likely be staying at least until after the baby is born," Sesshomaru said. "You'd be safer there, and have proper care available when it's time to deliver the baby."

Inuyasha stiffened at that. "Are you saying Kaede can't take care of me?" he asked trying to keep his voice level but Sesshomaru heard the angry tones and hurried to placate him.

"She may be well versed on the ways of demons but how many do you think she has actually delivered?" Inuyasha fell silent at that thinking it over. He relaxed once again into Sesshomaru's arms as he thought. Sesshomaru had made some valid points, he'd never had a baby before and while Kaede was very wise he'd feel better with other demons. Plus Sesshomaru had said his friends could come along so it wasn't like he'd be alone. So what was holding him back?

Well, for one he'd never been to the western lands castle. As a half demon he hadn't been welcome there at all. What would change now?

'Are you really that weak?' a voice in his head said. 'Who the hell cares what other people think?' Inuyasha smiled a tad cynically at that; he agreed.

"I'll go, when do we leave?" he asked. Sesshomaru gave him a startled look.

"You agree? Just like that?"

Inuyasha felt his temper returning. Damn hormones, but he couldn't control his anger normally, what would change now?

"Well if that's the attitude you're gonna give me mayb-"

Sesshomaru's lips pressing against his cut him off. The kiss startled Inuyasha and almost broke him out of his mood. Almost. Sesshomaru wasn't getting off _that_ easily. He pulled away and growled.

"I'm still-"

This time Sesshomaru slipped his tongue into Inuyasha's mouth exploring all he could. Inuyasha forgot what he was supposed to be saying as he and Sesshomaru engaged in a fierce duel for dominance. Just as they needed more air Inuyasha let Sesshomaru win. They pulled away slowly breathing a little more deeply than normal, and not just from the lack of oxygen. They gazed into each others eyes gone cloudy with passion. The moment was interrupted however.

"INUYASHA! SESSHOMARU!"

They both looked towards the sound of Kagome's screech then back at each other with eyes gone flat.

"I'm going to kill her," they said in perfect unison and smiled.

Without another word Sesshomaru leapt from the tree, Inuyasha followed. But he never hit the ground, a pair of strong arms caught him behind his knees and adjusted him to hold his back. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru's smug face in bewilderment for a moment then got control of himself.

"What the fuck? Put me down!"

Sesshomaru didn't comply immediately and honestly Inuyasha didn't find being held like this uncomfortable, unless you counted the blow to his ego. Then, more gently than he would have under normal circumstances, if indeed he would hold Inuyasha like that under normal circumstances, Inuyasha set the shorter one on the ground.

"Why did you do that?" Inuyasha asked still exasperated.

"Because you're pregnant," Sesshomaru answered as if the answer were obvious. Inuyasha resisted the urge to growl at his brother.

"I'm pregnant, not invalid," he pointed out. Sesshomaru gave him one of his 'looks' and Inuyasha knew he was loosing.

"Let's just go see what the wench wants," he muttered. But if Sesshomaru thought this was the end of this particular discussion, he had another think coming Inuyasha swore to himself.

They found Kagome inside of Kaede's hut with Kaede. She had her backpack with her and seemed to be preparing to leave. Koga was there also looking a bit forlorn.

"What?" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome, who seemed totally oblivious to his tone smiled brightly at him.

"I just wanted to let you both know that I'm leaving for a little while, I'll be back tomorrow or the next day at the latest."

"Okay…" Inuyasha said. Kagome held out her arms to the hanyou. He was lost at first until she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"I'll see you soon," she said releasing him, "Coming Koga?"

He gave Sesshomaru a 'what the hell?' look once the pair was gone and Kaede smiled.

"She's just scared," the old woman said. Sesshomaru grasped her meaning and nodded.

"Of what?" Inuyasha asked not catching on.

"That when she comes back you won't be here," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha understood then. A sudden rush of emotion caught him off guard making his eyes water. It was just sort of touching, but he pushed the tears back. He put an arm around Sesshomaru and blinked a few times.

"Shit! I was gonna tell her about going with you," he said. He looked up at Sesshomaru. "Can we wait until she gets back? I can't just leave without telling her…"

"Telling her what?" Miroku and Sango came into the hut just then. Miroku's face was red on both sides, he must have been in rare form that day.

"Sesshomaru asked if I would go to stay at the Western Castle with him, until after the baby is born," Inuyasha told the two. If they were surprised they didn't show it.

"When will you be leaving?" Sango asked.

"I dunno, after we tell Kagome. And actually…" Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru who nodded. "Would you guys want to come too?"

Sango looked startled, Miroku equally so, Shippo was excited.

"Will I get to play with Rin?" he asked bouncing in that way that little kids do. He was basically ignored though he continued to bounce.

"Are we welcome?" Sango asked unsure.

"He wouldn't have asked if you weren't," Sesshomaru said stiffly. Sango was silent at that and looked at Inuyasha. He caught on immediately.

"About as welcome as I'll be," he said bitterly. Ever astute Sesshomaru frowned.

"If anyone gives you trouble they will have to answer to me," he said. "Besides, attitudes towards humans have…softened over the last fifty years."

"What about hanyous?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru took a minute to answer.

"You are Inutaisho's son and will be treated with respect due your station."

"Your station?" Miroku asked.

"Uh…yeah."

"You are a lord then also?"

Sango slapped the slow monk upside the head.

"You're just figuring this out now? If his brother is Lord of the Western Lands Inuyasha is prince," she said.

"Well, he doesn't act like one," Miroku said rubbing his abused skull.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha growled.

"Actually, the monk may be on to something," Sesshomaru said thoughtfully. "Did your mother teach you anything of court life?"

Inuyasha thought back. "…um"

Sesshomaru sighed. "I thought as much. I'll have to give you some instruction."

"You're gonna teach Inuyasha manners?" Shippo snorted, "Kagome finally gave up." Inuyasha punched the young fox on the head indignantly.

"I don't give up so easily," Sesshomaru informed them. Sango and Miroku hid their smiles.

"I'm right here ya know!" Inuyasha fumed. He crossed his arms over his chest huffily. "And for your information, I like myself the way I am."

"Too bad nobody else does," Shippo muttered. He ran out of the hut, Inuyasha close on his heels yelling curses at him. Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru followed the two outside to watch. Koga showed up just a few seconds later. He watched the chase for a few moments with raised eyebrows.

"Do I want to know?" he asked.

"Not really," Miroku told him.

Sango turned to Sesshomaru. "You realize of course that this will be harder than you think? I'd be hard pressed to find anyone who can match Inuyasha for stubbornness."

Sesshomaru didn't reply, he was thinking almost the exact same thing.

* * *

okay, there were a couple parts that I didn't like and I sort of jumped around a bit but then this wasn't a major plot development chapter. I think...  
I will give cyber cookies to reviewers! 


	17. Chapter 17

Oh f. Hehehe, nice to know I'm not dead right? Well it's short and horribly written but it's an update and I have outlines for the next two chapters. Which will hopefully be much longer. Special thanks to DarkMistress67 and MoroTheWolfGod for motivating me to actually write this. To anyone else who's still hanging on with me, I love you guys!

Disclaimer: you seriously think they'd let me do this even if I did own it?

Warnings: yaoi, m-preg, swearing (I know there is), violence? Yeah, a tiny bit. If I get flames I'm gonna be so pissed…

* * *

Kagome returned two days later, much to Koga's relief. They were all sitting in Kaede's hut, Inuyasha had just finished asking her if she would go to the Western Lands with them. 

"Of course I will!" she exclaimed. "I wouldn't miss the birth of your baby for the world. You seem to have gotten bigger in the last couple days," she mentioned studying his middle. "How long does it take for the baby to develop fully?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru in question. Sesshomaru returned his gaze with an unreadable expression. Inuyasha sighed, he might have known. Sesshomaru was a warrior, not a midwife. Plus there were the special circumstances of him not being fully demon.

"If I may, I'd give a rough estimate of five to six months," Sango said. They turned to her. "It takes a humanoid demon about three months, but a human baby develops in nine, so Inuyasha would be somewhere in the middle. It also depends on the strength of the demon blood and traits."

Kaede nodded. "Taking that into account, I'd have to say it'll take ye about four months to give birth, Inuyasha."

"What?" the hanyou asked. "Sango just said it'll take at least five or six."

"A month has already passed and your demon blood is strong, so four more months and ye'll be a happy mother," she smiled in satisfaction. Inuyasha growled at her.

"I am not a mother!"

"Parent," she amended.

"Hey what's this?" Shippo asked. He'd been rummaging in Kagome's bag that had been sitting by the door. In his hand he held green glass jar. Kagome's eye's widened and she grabbed the jar away from the young fox youkai muttering something inaudible. As she was about to put them back in her bag when Koga grabbed the jar away from her.

"Hey!" she exclaimed trying to get it back.

"What is 'pike-ells?' the wolf prince asked. He gave the jar back to Kagome who practically shoved it in her bag.

"Just a little something for Inuyasha," she said, "I heard pregnant women get strange cravings so I just thought…"

"I'm not a woman!" Inuyasha snapped immediately. He growled at Miroku and Koga who were hiding their smiles behind a cough.

"I wanna try one!" Shippo exclaimed. Before Kagome could stop him he'd dug the jar back out and unscrewed the top, taking out a pickle. "Are you sure these are good? It smells weird."

"It's kind of-" Kagome started to warn him.

"Ewww!" the fox exclaimed promptly spitting the bite he'd taken back out.

"-sour," she finished lamely.

"Here Inuyasha, you eat it," Shippo said tossing the pickle to the half-demon. Inuyasha caught it easily and sniffed it warily. It smelled sour but for some odd reason, good. He took a small bite.

"Well?" Kagome asked.

"It's not bad," he shrugged. She smiled. A loud 'slap!' signified Miroku was up to his old tricks and they all turned their attention to the depraved monk.

Well, all but Sesshomaru, who was busy suppressing a smile as his mate quickly ate the rest of the pickle in one gulp.

* * *

Inuyasha awoke from an uneasy sleep late that night. The rest of his friends were sleeping soundly. He looked around the darkened hut wondering why he'd woken. As usual Sesshomaru wasn't there. By now Inuyasha was used to his mate's late night wanderings. He really couldn't complain seeing as he did the same thing. At least he had until the little one had started taking up most of his energy he'd actually begun to sleep through the night. Which brought him back to his original thought; what had woken him? 

He strained his senses, looking for any hint of danger. There it was; a small demonic aura. Inuyasha smiled fiercely. Now he could get some fresh air! And no one was around to tell him otherwise.

Quietly, he snuck out of the hut and into the village, heading toward the demon.

It was a cloudy night, the half-moon only breaking through the haze momentarily. Inuyasha walked until he came to the very edge of the village, all the while making sure to stay downwind and hiding his youkai. It wouldn't do to have the thing know he was there, would it?

He came upon it a few minutes later. In the dim light Inuyasha could see it's back was to him. Perfect. He decided to rush it.

The demon, sensing him at the last minute, turned and dodged the attack, albeit clumsily. Now that he was closer Inuyasha could get a good look at it. The demon was small and humanoid, but only vaguely. It was what the humans referred to as 'trolls' though in demon society they were known as rock demons. Despite their lack of rank in demon society, they caused a lot of trouble for humans. They could make land infertile, affect the weather to a small degree, set houses on fire, even lure children to their dens and killing them in spite.

Inuyasha didn't really think one less troll in the world was going to hurt anyone. And he needed the exercise…

The troll came at him; this one was bigger than most, coming to about his chest. Most were only knee high. So this one might pose more of a threat than the ones he was used to. Inuyasha smirked as he dodged the trolls clumsy attack. It still was no where near his level.

He decided to play with the creature. He figured he needed to get his exercise in before it became difficult for him to move, what with the baby and all.

So he took his time. It was cruel he knew, teasing the other demon like this. But hey, everyone had their days to be bitchy right? The troll clumsily attacked again and again, these creatures were not known for their intelligence after all, and each time Inuyasha dodged 'just in time.'

A particularly vicious attack from the frustrated troll actually left him with a small cut on his side.

_Okay, time to end this_ the hanyou thought. It was starting to get tedious anyway. He didn't draw his sword, opting instead to use his claws to slash the thing to pieces.

He ran at the troll, noting it's surprise at him revealing his actual skill, and raised his clawed hand-

-only to have the thing cut down from behind. The troll head went one way, his body fell to the ground as a familiar glowing green whip slashed through the air.

Sesshomaru stood before Inuyasha, regarding him coolly as he retracted his venomous whip.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha demanded.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked ignoring his question.

"I _was_ about to kill a stupid rock demon," Inuyasha huffed. If possible Sesshomaru's face became colder, a sure sign that he was pissed.

"What?"

"Do you have any idea how…" the youkai seemed at a loss for words. Not a good sign.

"Look, if you're about to lecture me about how I'm putting myself in danger-"

"That's exactly what I was about to do!" Sesshomaru cried. (A/N: sorry about the ooc)

"Well don't. I can take care of myself."

"Like you did with Naraku?"

Inuyasha sucked in his breath. It was low and they both knew it. "Bastard!"

"You're with child Inuyasha, that means you have two lives to take care of now-"

"Fuck off! I've been taking care of more than just my life for awhile now!"

"But your companions aren't directly affected when you get hurt, the baby is," Sesshomaru said trying to keep a hold of his temper.

"Oh fuck you, I am so sick of hearing this," Inuyasha fumed. "I'm not a fucking invalid just because I'm pregnant!"

"You might as well be."

Things rapidly deteriorated from there.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: So I've been having internet problems again, sorry guys. My laptop is moodier than a pregnant Inuyasha.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Warnings: Mostly for my friend J, Inuyasha is going to have a baby. Please don't beat me with drum mallets or steal my hat because of this. Also, for the rest of you guys, there's swearing and yaoi and (obviously) male pregnancy.

* * *

Two days. That's how long it'd been since their fight. And damn it, why couldn't Inuyasha just admit he was wrong and be done with it? Sesshomaru glared straight ahead of him as they walked, trying to calm himself down. Only Inuyasha was capable of riling him up this badly. That damn hanyou was going to get both himself and their kit killed.

The only thing to improve his mood was the fact that they were almost to the border of the Western Lands and from there it was only a half-day journey to his home.

The humans had been trying to talk to his brother about what had happened. Sesshomaru inwardly smiled at his mate's response to their questions. It seemed in certain situations Inuyasha's vocabulary was more extensive than he let on. So far none of the other pack members had attempted to approach Sesshomaru on the subject and that was fine by him.

Still, who knew how much he'd miss just talking to Inuyasha? It was a sign of weakness, he was sure, the fact that his mate's absolute indifference to his presence bothered him. But like hell he was going to be the first one to break the silence. If there was one thing Sesshomaru was good at, it was going for long periods of time not talking. And since Inuyasha obviously did not have the same capacity it was only a matter of time…

* * *

Kagome POV

Kagome was not sure how much more of moody demons she could take. She didn't know what the fight that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had was about, though she had a couple guesses. During the long walk all that day she attempted to pry the answers from Inuyasha, but knowing that wasn't going to work, was busy coming up with another plan.

That day when they stopped for camp late in the afternoon she wondered how she was going to put her plan into action. By a stroke of luck, Inuyasha had announced he was going to take a look around, sending a look to his brother as if daring the youkai to challenge him. When Sesshomaru only blinked at him he huffed and wandered in a random direction. Kagome watched him go until he was out of site then back to Sesshomaru. But the demon lord was already gone, no doubt following his mate.

"Okay guys," she announced turning to Miroku and Sango. Shippo was out of ear shot playing with Kirara. "We need to get those two to start talking. Tonight if we can manage it."

"And how do you propose we do this?" Miroku asked sagely.

"Simple. We'll gang up on them. Separately of course," she added.

"Alright," Sango nodded. Seeing her willingness to go along with the plan Miroku sighed.

"Miroku, you and Sango team up on Inuyasha."

"Why?" Miroku asked. "Don't you want to be the one to do that?"

"Do you want to be the one to talk to Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked pointedly. Miroku gulped. "Exactly."

"What if he tries to kill you?" Sango asked.

"I'm a little nervous about that part too," Kagome admitted, "but hopefully having the wolf demons go to war with him is enough of a reason to let me live if I make him mad."

"I think you should take one of us, or even Koga, with you," Miroku said but Kagome shook her head determined.

"Koga's an absolute dunce when it comes to these kind of things. He told me he loved me by kidnapping me, remember? So no. And Shippo's out of the question. I'm going in alone."

Sango and Miroku looked like they wanted to say something else but just then Inuyasha came storming back fuming and muttering curses, Sesshomaru not far behind him. The demon lord didn't look much happier than his mate. Inuyasha sat among them, a little awkwardly as his stomach unbalanced him, and looked at them.

"What are you guys up to?" he asked looking them all in the eye.

"Whatever do you mean, Inuyasha?" Kagome smiled. He huffed.

"Wench," he grumbled but didn't pursue the matter, which worried his friends.

Later that evening when Sesshomaru rose from his sitting position to do another perimeter check (he'd never actually told anyone this, but Inuyasha did the exact same thing) Kagome followed. Inuyasha frowned at her but she ignored him and instead gave an encouraging motion to Miroku and Sango. Then she hurried after the demon lord, dang he had long legs!

It took her a few moments to catch up to Sesshomaru, he must have been in a good mood if that was all the time it took. Or maybe he was ready to talk to someone about his fight with Inuyasha. She hoped that was the case at least. At any rate he slowed enough so she could walk beside him without trouble.

For a while they just walked in silence. Kagome knew she had to say something, but up to now she hadn't really thought about how to start the conversation. She was just about ready to speak when to her utter shock, Sesshomaru spoke first.

"What am I doing wrong?" He looked at her intently, as if searching her eyes would give him the answer to his question. Kagome was intimidated by that gaze and had to look away.

"Nothing the rest of us aren't." She sighed then brightened up. "So what did the two of you fight about? Whatever it was he's bound to forgive you _some_time, and Inuyasha can't hold a grudge against anyone he loves."

"He thinks I'm overprotective." Sesshomaru's voice was laced with tension as he said this.

"You know, it's really not a good idea to keep your emotions in check like that. Feel free to scream and yell and carry on, as long as you don't hurt yourself." _Or me_ she added silently. Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks giving her a considering look. She looked back with what she hoped was a thoughtfully helpful expression.

"Is it so much to ask that he not take unnecessary risks and endanger our child?" Sesshomaru demanded irately. It was the most forceful she had heard his voice outside of a fight. Progress.

"Is that really what you're angry about?" Kagome prodded not feeling like she was getting the whole truth. "Or is it you feeling guilty about what happened to him with Naraku?"

At first she thought the demon lord was not going to answer her. But then he looked in another direction. "Yes," he said.

Kagome felt like jumping for joy, finally they were getting somewhere! "You understand, probably better than I do, how independent Inuyasha is. He was on his own and now he's the leader of our little group. Whenever one of us gets in trouble, he's always there to save us. No one's ever saved him until recently, but old habits die hard." Sesshomaru was standing perfectly still, listening to her she hoped. So she pressed on.

"I know he takes a lot of stupid risks, but I think if we all backed off of doing things for him a little he'd lay off. I've been especially bad at that," she smiled.

There was a moment of silence as Sesshomaru thought. At least she thought he was thinking, or maybe he was waiting for her to leave? Or maybe he'd finally gotten fed up with her and was going to kill her.

"Why do you care so much?" Sesshomaru finally asked. Kagome blinked, then blinked again. Out of everything Sesshomaru could have said that was not one of the responses she'd considered. It actually took her a second to organize her thoughts and answer him.

"Because in all the time I've been in this period he's the one that's always been there for me. Granted at first it was against his will, but there were plenty of times he could have just left me to die and been free of me, but he didn't. For awhile I was in love with him, and now he's my best friend. I want him to be happy like I am with Koga."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"And on the off chance that you ever, ever hurt him I'll have to hunt you down," she warned. Sesshomaru smirked at her and she smiled back. "So are you going to stand here all night or are you going to go talk to him?" she prodded. Without another word Sesshomaru turned and walked away, but she could have sworn she heard a very soft thank you uttered from his lips as he left.

* * *

As soon as Kagome left, Miroku looked at Sango, Sango looked at Miroku. Neither one knew how to start. Inuyasha watched them both warily over the fire.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Miroku answered. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"Whenever you say that it means just the opposite so out with it. What's up?"

"We were just wondering why you and Lord Sesshomaru aren't getting along at the moment," Sango said as delicately as possible.

"Cause he's a fucking bastard!" Inuyasha yelled. The two humans exchanged looks. This was really not going so well…

Inuyasha's rant on exactly what he thought of his mate went on for awhile with Sango and Miroku putting in their thoughts whenever they could. Sango immediately realized she was much better at this than Miroku.

"That can't be what you really think of him," Sango said. They'd been at this for the better part of an hour, she only hoped Kagome was doing better with Sesshomaru.

"I realize he's tried to kill you a few times-" Her glare cut Miroku off mid-sentence so that he gulped.

"None of that matters now," she insisted only half believing it herself. Who fell in love with people who tried to kill them? But they were demons not people. Different rules applied. She grew up knowing this, but sometimes like now, it became apparent to her just how different demons and humans were.

"The hell it doesn't! He's a stuck up, arrogant, thinks he knows all-" Sango had been paying too much attention to Inuyasha's rant to look away and it wasn't until Miroku had elbowed her in the side that she looked past Inuyasha's face to the one behind him.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru interrupted his mate's tirade. Inuyasha stopped and turned to glare at him. "We need to talk." He held out his hand to Inuyasha who ignored it and got up, albeit ungracefully, and walked beside him.

"Whew," Miroku sighed in relief once they were out of sight, but not, Sango knew, out of earshot. "Thank goodness, I don't know how much more I could have taken. Do you think they'll make up?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Of course they will. How long could they possibly stay mad at each other?"

"Well, demons _do_ have rather long life spans-"

"Bite your tongue."

"Consider it bitten, Lady Sango," Miroku smiled.

* * *

"What the hell do we have to talk about?" Inuyasha fumed. He was _not_ in a good mood. This kid had just figured out how to kick (though no one else but he knew this) and it wouldn't _stop_. He was hormonal, felt completely hideous, his back hurt, and all he wanted was for someone who wasn't trying to win asshole of the year award to hold and comfort him. Damned if he was going to admit that last part out loud though.

"I'm sorry," Sesshomaru said.

"Well that's just-wait, you're _what?!_" Inuyasha choked completely taken aback. Did Sesshomaru just _apologize?_

"I didn't mean to treat you like you're helpless, you are far from defenseless."

_Damn straight_ Inuyasha thought but didn't interrupt. It wasn't often Sesshomaru was this humble. It was kind of getting to him…

_No, Sess is a jerk and I'm pissed at him_ he told himself.

"Will you forgive me?" Inuyasha had no idea Sesshomaru even had a puppy-eyes face. He sighed in defeat.

"Yeah. And I'm s-sorry too," he got out grimacing at the apology. "I guess I am a little hard to deal with right now…and I really do appreciate all the help. It's just…"

Sesshomaru smiled softly at him and took his hand. "I know."

Much more content than when he started out, Inuyasha allowed himself to be pulled into Sesshomaru's arms and smiled into his chest.

They hadn't been standing like that for very long when the baby decided it was being left out and moved inside of him. He felt Sesshomaru freeze above him. "Inuyasha, what…?"

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru's bewildered expression in amusement. "Yeah. It's been doing that since the other day."

"…May I?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha smiled broadly in amusement. He took Sesshomaru's hand from around his waist and guided it to rest on his stomach. Obligingly the baby kicked again. Sesshomaru stared at his hand in amazement.

"That's…"

"Yeah. You should feel it from my end," Inuyasha grimaced slightly at a particularly hard kick. Sesshomaru frowned but Inuyasha waved him away. "It doesn't hurt, it just…feels odd."

Without warning a pair of warm lips descended on his own. Sesshomaru's tongue traced his bottom lip, asking for entrance which Inuyasha granted immediately, meeting it with his own. They re-explored each other, breaking away several minutes later both breathing a little irregularly.

"You are so beautiful," Sesshomaru murmured resting his chin on Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha flushed at the complement. Just the thought that Sesshomaru found him desirable (despite how insane the youkai had to be to think that) made him practically glow with contentment.

"We should probably be getting back to the others," Inuyasha said a bit later. Sesshomaru's arms let him go and he missed the contact but Sesshomaru took his hand and that was almost as good.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hey guys, HUGE thanks to **KatzeIason69** for sending the PM that got me off my lazy butt and updating this story. I haven't given up, I just had the biggest writer's block you could believe! Hopefully it's over now...lol. Thanks to all my reviewers **tsuki107, seaofshadow, midnightsweet, red-cresent-moon, EvilAngelofHeavenandHell, Milana-Despana, SesshomaruXInuyasha Rules101, The Black Flame Phoenix, Unbidden-Angel, **_darzqueen, _**S.A., yaoilover6969, shadowbee163, Heather Valentine-Highwind, YaoiChick1000, black pearl-sama, alice456, **and of course **KatzeIason69. **I love you all! And sorry for the shortness of this chapter!

* * *

The moment they crossed the boundary the marked the entrance to the Western Lands Sesshomaru changed. Inuyasha noticed right away as even since they'd made up Sesshomaru had made no secret of the fact that he wasn't letting Inuyasha out of his sight. Instead of being annoyed with this as he thought he would be, Inuyasha viewed it as his chance to return the favor. Which led him back to the observation that his mate had suddenly changed. For the better or worse it was too soon to tell.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru turned to him with a look of…contentment on his face. It was strange. He looked relaxed and more at ease than Inuyasha had ever seen him. It was a subtle difference but it was a difference.

"Don't you feel it?" he asked.

"Feel what?" Inuyasha returned. He looked back at his companions traveling behind them out of earshot. Sesshomaru would speak freely.

"I forget. Have you ever spent any time in the Western Lands?"

Inuyasha shook his head. After his father's death his mother had taken him and fled the Western Lands, knowing as a bastard hanyou heir he would never be accepted by his father's subjects. It was for his own protection.

"Then you've never experienced…" Sesshomaru trailed off softly.

"Experienced what?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "It can't be told, you have to feel it for yourself."

"Feel what?"

"Don't talk. Use your youkai, open yourself to the land and let it speak to you."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow but after another moment complied. He let that other part of him that was more instinct than rational take over his mind. And what he felt nearly dropped him.

It was like coming home. The land was alive and flourishing. It called to him with an awareness that Inuyasha didn't think possible, singing him a sweet lullaby composed of the breeze through the branches of the nearby trees, the singing of the birds as they swayed in the branches, the rhythm of the grass growing beneath his feet, all coming together to welcome him. There was a fierce joy in the land and it was all for him.

Overwhelmed, Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru who was smiling softly at him. He returned the gesture and leaned toward his mate to give him a well-deserved kiss…

"Inuyasha!'

"Damnit…" the hanyou sighed. "What is it Kagome?"

"Can we stop for a moment? There are some herbs around here that Lady Kaede would find useful," the miko girl said. Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru who nodded once.

"Sure," he called back. He and Sesshomaru turned and walked back to where the others had stopped. Kagome had wandered a little ways from them to pick the plants she had spotted.

"Kagome, don't wander too far," Inuyasha scolded as he made to go after her but Sesshomaru held him back. Confused he turned to his elder brother only to see Sesshomaru's annoyed expression.

"We're in the Western Lands now, nothing will harm her."

Inuyasha frowned but stayed silent. He did keep an eye on Kagome as she wandered farther away and was grateful when Sango, giving him a look of understanding, went with her.

This did not, however, go unnoticed by Sesshomaru, who frowned but decided to let it go for the moment. He would have a talk with Inuyasha when they reached the castle though.

"How much farther?" Shippo asked.

"I hope to all hell my kid isn't as whiney as you are," Inuyasha teased.

"Not far," Sesshomaru said before Shippo could retort. "We should reach the castle before night fall."

"Great…" Inuyasha muttered. Sesshomaru looked at him but said nothing again, preferring to speak to his mate without the input of humans.

True to his word, they came in view of the castle about an hour before the sun set. A good thing, Sesshomaru concluded glancing at his expecting mate with thinly veiled worry in his eyes. Pregnancy may have been a natural thing but it was still tiring, if the bags under Inuyasha's eyes were any indication.

He looked away from his mate's face, just as the hanyou glanced his way, and instead met eyes with the miko. They had a moment of perfect understanding, the first time Sesshomaru had experienced such a thing with a human, as the worry on her face matched perfectly, he imagined, with his own.

Safe as the castle was, on his home ground Sesshomaru was all but undefeatable, there was still the matter of dealing with the various noble demons that made up his court. While some were unquestionably loyal there were some who caused him no end of trouble with their petty games of intrigue. They would accept Inuyasha and even the humans who traveled with him or they would die but it would come at a price. Some members of the court were more loyal than others.

When they were still aways off from the castle grounds Sesshomaru sensed the approach of the guard patrol that was even on duty. Not a moment later the cat demon with them started to growl lowly.

"What is it, Kirara?" Sango asked instantly on guard.

"Sesshomaru, what the-?" Inuyasha got out before three demons appeared before the group bowing low.

"My Lord," the one kneeling in the front said. He rose, the two behind him following suite, revealing startling green eyes on an angular face. His face was all that could be seen, the rest of him was covered head to toe in a close fitting brown and green outfit meant to help him blend in with his environment. The two demons behind him, or rather one demon and one demoness, were similarly dressed.

"Your arrival was expected, my lord," the demon continued without preamble. "We are here to escort you to the castle."

Sesshomaru only nodded. With a hand gesture, the demon waved to his companions who disappeared to take up scouting positions in the surrounding woods while he stayed with his lord as a personal escort.

"What is your name?" Sesshomaru asked as the demon fell in step respectfully behind his lord.

"Kenji, my lord," he answered, "of the Red Fox Clan."

"Kenji, I am making it your responsibility to see that no harm comes to any of my companions here," Sesshomaru nodded to indicate.

"Yes, my lord," Kenji bowed quickly.

"This is Lady Kagome, Lady Sango and her demoness companion Kirara, Lord Miroku, Shippo, and my mate and brother, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru introduced indicating each with a motion of his hand. Kenji bowed to each, especially low towards Inuyasha who glared but said nothing.

"If I may say, my lord, the Lord Inuyasha is lovely," he complimented sounding genuinely pleased for his lord. This only caused Inuyasha to scowl deeper. Sesshomaru nodded at the compliment, secretly amused at his brother's distrust of the compliment. The hanyou truly had no idea how appealing he really was which made him even more appealing.

There were more demons waiting at the castle gates, servant who bowed low as their lord entered. Kenji, and the other two fox demons with him, bowed once more before leaving Sesshomaru's presence to perform other duties, no doubt. As they approached the front entrance two familiar faces appeared from the door. Jaken, Sesshomaru's trusted hand servant and steward of the house bowed low while the taller figure of Rin rushed past him in a blur of pink silk and straight into Sesshomaru. Wrapping both arms around him she hugged his middle hard and Sesshomaru smiled softly and placed a hand on her dark head in greeting.

"Welcome home, Lord Sesshomaru," she beamed up at him. "Aunt Inuyasha!" she cried and threw her arms around a startled Inuyasha as well.

"'Aunt'?" Inuyasha growled but ruffled her hair as she giggled.

"Jaken, see to rooms for our guests," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Right away, sir," Jaken bowed and hurried away. Sesshomaru didn't hesitate as he continued to order the gathered servant to different tasks. Of course today they would be allowed to rest for their journey but tomorrow the real work began as their would be a feast expected celebrating the lords return, announcing he and Inuyasha's mating, the neglected paperwork that Jaken had no doubt compiled for him, etc.

But for tonight he would see to his guests and then retire early with his mate and revel in the fact that he was finally home.


End file.
